


Cut Throat Kitchen On Ice

by RandomGirlFandom



Series: Cutthroat Kitchen: Fandom Editions [1]
Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Cross Over, F/M, M/M, Victuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, cut throat kitchen, yuuri on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGirlFandom/pseuds/RandomGirlFandom
Summary: There's a cooking contest underway and some the best ice skaters around are competing for the cash prize due to financial hardship!





	1. We Need The Money

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri finds out his home is being foreclosed on.  
> Yuri's grandfather is in need of surgery.  
> Viktor is leaving at the worst time for Yuuri, but why?

Seasons had passed since Yuuri almost won the world cup. The summer air was warm and inviting, but also meant ice skating wasn't on people's minds, not until it cooled down at least. Business wasn't as good as it used to be, even with Yuuri still being popular it didn't help. In short, summer was never a good season for the Katuki family.  
He ran steadily back to his home and stopped short of the stairs up. A sign that wasn't there before with words that made his heart sink. Foreclosure. He then bolted, up the stairs and into the house, kicking his shoes off and letting them land where ever as he raced to find his mother.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuuri asked his mother who was sitting at the table. She looked up from the paperwork and half smiled.  
"You're home early. How was your run?"  
Yuuri asked again and she took the paper and placed it away from him. Her voice still sweet as if nothing was wrong, "It's nothing to worry about. We'll have it taken care of when fall comes." She then tossed him a towel, "Go get cleaned up, lunch will be ready soon."  
Yuuri could only pout in frustration as she left the room. Once cleared he carefully tiptoed to the place the paperwork was placed and read it. It was indeed a foreclosure, worst of all the deadline was only a few months away. There just wasn't enough time. That explains why Dad took up the second job, but this much...there's no way it would pay enough. He thought. He then tucked away the paperwork back and left to shower.

"Yuuri!!!" His sister shouted from outside the bathroom, "Viktor's here!" Yuuri jumped for a moment at the shock then remember they had plans to go to the ocean that afternoon. He quickly cleaned up and once dressed made his way to the front. Viktor was standing there holding his shoes up.  
"Hello, Yuuri! You know, I thought you had more manners to not leave your shoes for people to trip over." Yuuri's face turned red and he snatched his shoes from him and put them on. The thought of the foreclosure was heavy on his mind, but he didn't want Viktor to worry. He could have already seen the sign out front. Just as they were about to leave he saw his sister walking to her room with the foreclosure sign. Confused, but happy nonetheless, he left with his lover to the beach.  
Once at the beach they set up the umbrella and towels. Yuuri relaxed for a moment on the towel, trying to ward away any negative thoughts. When a darker shadow than the umbrella was cast over his face he opened his eyes to see Viktor extremely close to his face. He scooted away, shocked, then eased as Viktor sat down and patted the towel next to him.  
"Why are you so jumpy today? Something on your mind?" He asked. Yuuri made his way to the towel and sat down near him, "No..."  
"You know, you're a terrible liar but I won't force you to explain. Anyway, I have something to tell you." Viktor placed a hand over Yuuri's and began, "I have made some plans and in about 3 weeks I might be leaving for America."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry I can't say much else, the rest is a surprise." He smiled and grabbed Yuuri's hand and lifted it to his face, "I hope to make your dreams come true when I come back."  
Yuuri wasn't sure if he was getting hot from the sun or from what was going on, but it comforted him. He kissed Viktor's hand in order to say he agreed. He then pulled Viktor up, "Come on, let's go swimming." The Russian man laughed and picked up Yuuri and proceeded to throw him in the ocean not caring who saw.  
Once back at the house and dry again, Yuuri's sister called out to him once again, "Hey bro! You gotta come see this!" He popped his head into the living room curiously to see the TV on and his sister laughing hysterically at what was going on. It was a cooking show in America, based on the subtitles, cooks were running around trying to make a dish and doing all sorts of crazy things in the kitchen. One was having the bob for ingredients, the other was using some kind of dried apple to make what he guessed to be a pie. It all looked disgusting. He was about to leave when a commercial came on and made him stop.  
"Worst cooking in the world! Do you want a chance to win $10,000?! Cutthroat Kitchen is looking for the worst cooks in the world to compete for the cash prize! Go to www....." Yuuri inhaled with excitement and was rushing to the computer. He had an idea to save the family business!  
When he got to the website he searched around trying to find the sign-up page. When he saw it he was about to sign up when he read the requirements. "Cut Throat Kitchen Worst cooks in the world! Sports Addition." He groaned, sports only...  
"Ice skating is a sport ya know." It was his sister once again. She put a hand on the chair and read the requirements she then pointed to the screen, "Figure skating, right there." Yuuri's eyes lit up once again and he clicked on the selection and continued filling out the form online. With this, there was hope that he could save the business! 

Across the ocean, the other Yurio was filling out the same documents for the contest. $10,000 American dollars, Yurio thought, it's just enough money... He pressed send on his phone and got up from the chair he was seated in. The mood in the place he was in was so depressing. Hospitals were never his thing, he never in his life thought he'd be sitting watching his grandfather laying almost lifeless on a bed. A rare disease had made it's way to his brain and left him in a coma. He was given information by a doctor in America that he could do an operation to remove the infected tissue and give treatment, but for a hefty price of almost $10,000. He clasped his grandfather's hand listening to the sound of the machines buzzing and beeping, hoping it would break at any moment and he would hear him speak again.  
"I may not be able to cook, but I'll win this for you. I promise." He said looking at his sleeping grandfather. 

Back in Japan, Yuuri had made his way back to the rink to practice. Normally it would be almost empty which was good as it meant he had more room to practice. However, when he stepped onto the ice he heard the familiar sound of skates gliding and scraping on the ice. The tap dancing fashion was music to his ears and he smiled as he watched his friend dance around on the ice. With the music in his head, Minami swung his arms freely with the beat and kicked his way around the ice. When it came time for the jump, he noticed Yuuri and skipped over his feet and fell flat onto the ice.  
"Minami!" Yuuri said concerned for his friend. He skated over and offered a hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to mess you up." Minami took the offer and was lifted up.  
"No no! It's ok. Are you here to practice too?" He asked. He followed Yuuri back to the sidelines and talked while he stretched.  
"Something like that..." Really all Yuuri wanted was to skate and not think about anything, but the fact the family business was about to go under was a lot and skating almost helped. When he stood straight again he was face to face with an angry looking Minami.  
"I know that look! You had the same face when you watch me during competitions! What are you thinking about?" He pouted childishly at his idol and stood as tall and menacing as he could, keeping him from the ice rink. Yuuri darted left, then right, then left again. Minami moving his body from side to side so he couldn't pass. He then sighed in defeat.  
"I'm surprised you didn't see the sign."  
Minami let his guard down and Yuuri through. He followed and skated along with him as he explained about the property being foreclosed on.  
"So you'll be gone for about a month?" Minami asked as they made their way to the side of the rink, "Have you told Viktor?" Yuuri shook his head.  
"I guess I should tell him..." Minami practically slipped at the thought that he hadn't told the first person important to him. He then laughed and patted Yuuri hard on the back, "You'll do great! I'll be cheerin' for you!" He thanked him and left the rink quickly. 

Back in Russia, Otabek was leaning on the wall of a repair shop looking at a paper that had a very large number written on it. He sighed in frustration, left the keys to his motorcycle with the man at the desk and walked off to catch the next bus.  
$3,000...I might as well buy another bike for that kind of money. He tucked the paper away and as he passed an electronic shop the TV screen flashed a number that made him stop.  
"$10,000! If you're the worst cook in the world, you have a chance to win in the Cut Throat Kitchen Worst Cooks Challenge!" The man on the TV said. Otabek watched for a moment as cooks scrambled around making food while performing weird stuns or having to wear crazy outfits. He made note of the website and gave it thought, he had a chance to fix his bike. Although his thoughts were broken when he heard the hiss of hydraulics from a bus lift and the whine of an engine as the bus at the stop rolled away. He turned, gasped and started running, "Dammit! No!!" He quickly gave up and hung his head making his way back to the bus stop. The next bus wasn't for another 30 minutes. He could only grumble and take out his phone, passing the time by signing up for the contest. He couldn't cook, but that was the point right? 

Within weeks, each one of them received a call from the producer, happy to have them on the show, a bunch of popular figure skaters would sure be a hit, as they were told. Their flight would leave in a few days time. In that time, Yuuri couldn't find Viktor anywhere, he even ignored his calls and answered text with vague details. Barely an 'I love you'. Yuuri didn't have a chance to tell Viktor he was going, but that was too late. He made his way to the airport and as he sat in the chair waiting for his flight he felt two arms wrap from behind him and around his shoulders. One hand was holding a familiar brown puppy plushie.  
"Viktor?!" Yuuri exclaimed and jumped up to meet his coach's face. They smiled and hugged, "Yuuri what are you doing here? Where are you going?"  
He could only blush, embarrassed that he hadn't said something sooner, but then quickly explained, "I entered a contest and won, I have to compete in a cooking contest."  
Viktor paused then handed a poster to Yuuri, "You mean this one?"  
"Uh....yeah..."  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
Yuuri looked up, confused, then Viktor said, "I'm in it too!"  
While Yuuri was mortified he had to compete against his boyfriend, Viktor was excited and he wrapped an arm around Yuuri, "This is great yeah? We can be cooking buddies and you can teach me how to make pork cutlet bowls!" His face was gleaming with happiness. In his eyes, it meant time together. I wonder what Yuuri is planning with the money. Either way, I can make his dreams come true with a fantastic wedding!  
The announcement came over the speakers for their flight boarding and they both left. Once on the plane, there was one more person that recognized Yuuri and he waved cheerfully to greet them, his red bangs bobbing up and down with excitement.  
"Minami!"  
"Minami. Great to see you."  
"Wait, why are you here?" Yuuri asked as he sat down a row away from him.  
"I want to help you win!" There was a sparkle in his eyes, a determination that they've seen before. Despite the odd idea, he was dead set on it and determined to help. Viktor was scratching his head and before Minami could say another word Yuuri cupped his mouth and shook his head. The shorter skater agreed and sat back down not saying another word about it.


	2. Why We Need Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contestants make their way to America for the competition to find a few surprising people there. We also find out why they've entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two girls are not from any tv show, anime, anything. They are added for plot development / comic relief.

When the plane finally landed Yurio snapped awake and peeled his cheeks from the plastic inflatable pillow on his lap. Refreshed and hopeful, although no one could tell from the glasses and mask over his face, he grabbed his stuff and followed everyone off. He kept to himself and followed the instructions he was emailed about where to go and who to look for. There should be a guy dressed as a camp counselor holding a sign. Yurio thought. He leaned left and right trying to see over the crowds of people around him. Sure enough at the end of the escalator was a very tall man with blond hair, beard, sunglasses, and wearing a brown camp uniform. He was also holding a sign saying 'Allen Blu', who was the host of the TV show. As he got closer he recognized a man standing around him. The sunglasses were off and he knew it was Otabek and he stiffled a smile as he knew this meant he would compete against him, but was happy nonetheless to see a friend. There were two other people besides him, both clearly female. One wearing denim shorts and the other a pleated skirt. The girl wearing shorts shot Yurio a smug grin while the other one was looked very shy and kept to herself staring at various signs or odd people passing by. Yurio shrugged them off as obvious competition and went straight to Otabek and greeted him with a high five. He clasped each of their hands for a moment before letting go.   
"How many times are we going to meet in competitions?" Otabek joked. Yurio shrugged and poked fun at him, "Maybe you're just a sucker for losing to me?"   
He looked passed Yurio for a moment and pointed, thrusting the joke back at him, "I was thinking you attract the competition."   
Yurio turned around and his jaw dropped as he saw Yuuri and Viktor step of the escalator.   
"What a small world! Who knew you all would be in the contest?!" Viktor said with a smile, his spirits still high despite such close competition.   
"I didn't know you could cook," Yuuri said.   
That's when the girl in the shorts spoke up, "This is the worst cook competition dumbass."   
Viktor frowned at the insult and even the girl in the skirt scooted away from the other girl out of fear. The Russian man walked up to her, "And who might you be?"   
"Sarah." She looked up to him trying to meet his authoritarian stance.   
"Well Sarah," He began, saying her name as if it was a foreign word, "That would mean you suck at cooking too right?" Sarah only turned away and pouted.   
A few minutes passed and the counselor looked at his watch. The girl in the skirt also looked at her phone, she then tapped the man on the arm, "Excuse me, is everyone here?"   
"No, ma'am. We're waitin' on 2 more." He answered looking around carefully. He then nodded and waved looking ahead and sure enough, two more people were headed toward them. Yuuri gasped and then even Viktor and Yurio looked shocked. A mass of blond and red hair bobbed from within the crowd and squeezed through to them.   
"Minami Kenjirou?" The man asked. Minami stood straight up and acted much like a soldier in training, "Yes sir!"   
"Just one more..." The man said. He then got a text and when he answered he put the sign down and made a call. In moments the last person arrived.   
"This place is too crowded! Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you guys! Ugh, this is why I don't go to America often..." He then scanned the competitors.   
"Georgi?!" Yuuri exclaimed  
"Yuuri?!" Georgi said back.   
"Great we all know each other, can we PLEASE get going now. I'd like to eat before I starve." Sarah said interrupting their reunion.   
Why are they in this competition? They all thought as they made their way to a tour bus.   
It was a long drive to the competition. In fact, it was far from anything they thought would have cameras. There were no street lights, no signs, barely any houses. Just trees and hills as far as the eye could see. While the girls were just bored the boys were taking it all in, so used to the city life seeing so much greenery was odd to them and for some, beautiful and inspiring.   
Finally far from civilization the bus rolled off the main road and onto a dirt path. They passed a sign with the words Camp Cut Throat. Then bus then stopped right outside the campsite. Once off they looked around. It was nothing more than a regular kids camp. There were cabins in one area, a lake nearby, other buildings as well that they assumed to be the kitchen, rec area, and nurse office.   
The hair on the back of Yurio's neck stood on end, "Why does this place give me goosebumps?"   
"Are we scared to lose already?" Viktor said, he was clearly just joking and joking or not Yurio huffed in protest and followed the camp counselor to a meeting area near the lake. It was a basic camp setting with several logs in a circle for seats and a large fire pit in the middle. They guessed someone was here as it was already lit.   
A loud voice boomed over the intercom above, "Welcome campers to Camp Cut Throat!" As that was said the infamous Alan Blu came out of a nearby building and approached the group.   
"Hello everyone, I am the host of the competition Alan Blu. Let me start by first saying welcome! Have a seat and I'll explain how this is going to work just in case you missed the email."  
They all sat on the logs provided and he began, "This is a competition for sports actors that are just your regular run of the mill home cooks, thus why it's the 'worst cooks' addition. Now, each of you has a chance to win $10,000 however that's if you don't use any of your money while you're here."   
I'm not an actor, Yurio and Georgi thought as he explained. Their thoughts turning sour as Alan continued.   
"For those of you who haven't seen the show, you start with $10,000 and twice a day you will have a cooking competition. The first is a perk challenge where the winner will get a perk during the final elimination challenge that day."   
He then sneered at the group and pulled out the microphone, "HOWEVER!" He then put it away, "This is cut throat kitchen. During every match, I will be auctioning items to sabotage your opponent. You must use your given cash to get these sabotage. And believe me when I say you will want to use your money for this."   
Minami quickly raised his hand and Alan addressed him he then asked, "I thought this was for a full $10,000?"   
"I was about to get to that. The winner will receive an extra $10,000 along with the money they have left over from the competition. Anyone eliminated has a chance to walk away with half of what they have left over."   
With those words, there was a glimmer of hope within everyone and the reasons behind the need for the money. The only question was, why they needed it and who would walk away with what?  
"Alright! Right now all of you don't look like you're ready to go camping for the next few days. Franklin! Get these guys...and girls...some proper gear! Once you're suited up go to the rec room for introductions!" Alan shouted into the microphone and the same blond burly man escorted them to the cabin. Sarah took note that all but one was boarded up which gave the place a creepy vibe. The one cabin was nice at least. Clean and neat with wooden floors, secure door, and even a few painting and a plant on the window sill. Viktor was the first to make a move and take pictures. Even grabbing both Yuri's in for a shot. Franklin said nothing and went right to work getting uniforms, bedding, etc for the contestants. They were laid out on the eight people. Franklin then left to wait outside for them. That was when things got messy.   
The girls eyed the boys nervously. In seconds they were kicked out and sent to the bathrooms to change.   
"Of course they couldn't spare a cabin for the girls." Yurio complained as he changed into his attire.   
"My guess is they thought all the contestance were boys since most of us are," Otabek said trying to give reasoning. Yuuri agreed and slipped on his shirt and adjusted the collar and clipped it. He turned around and looked in the mirror, "I thought I'd look like a kindergartner in this. I guess it's not too bad."   
"You look amazing Yuuri." Viktor said in an attempt to boost his confidence and truthfully he did think he looked good in uniform. Yurio snorted in disgust and fussed with the collar a few times, then in a rage he threw it to the ground, "Why do we have to have this many accessories to cook?!"   
Minami cooly picked it up and tossed it around Yurio's neck and in one motion he was done, "There ya go." He smiled. Yurio only turned and left the building.   
"So Georgi, what brings you here?" Yuuri asked curiously.   
He crossed his arms and posed a few times in the mirror and answered him, "Well, there's this beautiful girl that works at a cafe. I've been watching her for a few weeks and I noticed she loves guys with money. So once I win I'm going to buy a new sports car and sweep her off her feet!"   
"Uh-huh...." Viktor, Yuuri, and Minami weren't convinced that his plan was so clear-cut. In fact, they thought it was creepy.   
Once they were dressed they made their way to the cabin and the other girls stood there in their suits as well. The only difference from the brown camp uniform of the girls and boys was the girls had much shorter shorts. Sarah stood tall and confident, her arms crossed as if waiting impatiently. The other girl kept her hands behind her back and her back against the wall, embarrassed from the outfit.   
Georgi let out a whistle and the girl hid behind the counselor. The guys took this as a threat to their own cooperation during the competition and tried to clear the air.   
"What's your name?" Otabek asked cooly.   
"Helen...Helen Klutz."   
Yurio stifled a laugh, "That makes sense." He mumbled. Otabek jabbed him in the ribs and he straightened up. The counselor counted heads and when he reached eight he motioned for them to follow him.   
The rec room was a lot like the cabin, clean and well kept. There were chairs lined facing a stage on the other end. There was a hallway off to the side that they assumed led to a rec area to play in or relax. On the stage was a circle of chairs in which they were lead to and motioned to sit down on. Once seated Alan entered the stage and sat in the chair between them.   
"Thank you, Franklin." He said kindly and with that, Franklin left. He then addressed the group, "As any other camp, we'll have introductions on the first day, we'll go around in a circle and introduce ourselves. Please at least say your name, where you're from, your sports profession and whatever else you like." He then stood and started it.   
"Hi! My name is Alan Blu, I'm from Chicago in America, I have a degree in science as well as culinary, I love watching people suffer on my show."   
That got a small laugh from some, while scowls from others. He then sat and pointed to the red-headed girl. She sat up, shooting the chair on the floor as she did.   
"My name is Sarah Dodges, I'm 28, I'm from Florida. I'm a professional figure skater and...." Her voice turned shy, "I...I don't work well with others but I enjoy helping kids. I hope to one day open an ice rink in my hometown so other kids can have the same opportunity as me."   
Alan smiled, "Aww, the tough girl has a soft side after all."   
Sarah growled and sat back down quickly, her face beet red. It was Helen's turn next and she stood up, her hands clasped and she looked down as she spoke, "Hi...I'm Helen Klutz...um I'm 24 and I come from Michigan. I uh...well. I really suck as a figure skater and I want to win so I can go to college to become a cook like my mom."   
"I'm sure you'll do great Helen," Alan said.   
Helen sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Minami was up and he stood up tall and confident, "I'm Minami Kenjirou, I'm 20 years old. I come from Japan and I'm also a figure skater. My goal is to win to help a friend in need."   
He tried to keep his eyes off of Yuuri, he didn't want to let him know it was him he was helping. Georgi then rose up and introduced himself posing casually.   
"Georgi Popovich, 31 years old, and a champion figure skater in Russia. There's a beauty back home I hope to win the money for." 

The girls busted out laughing at the sound of his name. Yurio joined in when he mentioned champion figure skater. Even Viktor had to keep himself composed.   
"What's so funny?!" He yelled. The others stopped long enough to explain.   
"Popovich?! Who the hell would want that name?!" Sarah choked out.   
"I remember that name!" Helen giggled, "You didn't even reach the finals two years ago during the China cup!"   
Sarah gasped, "Oh my gawd he was the guy dressed in drag?!"   
"DRAG?!?" Georgi exclaimed. He sat down and pouted and Viktor confirmed, "That was some odd makeup." 

Once the laughter died down it the rest stood to introduce themselves.   
"Viktor Nikiforov, 30 years old, born in Russia and also a top figure skater in my country. I'm in this contest because...well it's a secret."   
"Yuri Plisetski, I'm 18 and also a figure skater. It's none of your business why I need the money."   
"Otabek Altin, I'm 21 and from Kazakstan. Like everyone else, I'm a skater and recently my bike was damaged in an accident. I'm hoping to win so I can afford repairs."   
"Yuuri Katsuki, I'm 27 from Japan and..." He looked at Viktor and then at the group. He smiled and calmed himself, he couldn't tell Viktor, "also a figure skater that really likes pork cutlet bowls."   
As they left to the cabin the question still remained on Viktors mind on why Yuuri needed money. It must be important, he normally doesn't do things like this. He knew this would put a hold on his plans should he lose. So for this, he had to see Yuuri as an opponent.


	3. Before the Competition: Let's learn the basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hungry skaters make their way to the mess hall to find no food! They must all learn the basics on an empty stomach and do a trial run challenge! To make matters worse, they must cook for one another and make the best Hamburger and Fries the other has tasted!

When the dinner bell rang they made their way to the mess hall and when they arrived they noticed something, no smell of food. There was the same wooden floors, picnic tables, wooden chairs, everything looked clean and untouched, just no food. They were greeted right away by Alan who escorted them to the kitchen. It was the same in the kitchen, no food was made.   
"Aw man, don't tell me we have to cook our own food," Yuuri whined as he looked around. His stomach growled in protest.   
"Looks like it..." Otabek said.   
Alan confirmed this as he stepped in and introduced the first part of the competition.  
"Hope you're hungry because for the first part of this the judges are not here. YOU will be the judges of your own food!" He began. A few assistants then came into the kitchen and began setting out things for the first part of the challenge.   
"Don't worry, this is just to help you learn the basics, you are all 'bad' cooks after all. For this part, you will be split into groups and you'll be given a person to serve your food to, they will be your judge and you will be there's. This could be good or bad depending on you're own choices." 

They were split and the teams were chosen. Team A consisted of Minami, Yuuri, Helen, and Otabek. Team B was Viktor, Yurio, Georgi, and Sarah. Each one was given a judge from the other side. There line up was as follows:  
Minami and Yurio  
Viktor and Otabek  
Helen and Georgi  
Sarah and Yuuri  
They were sat down and for the next few minutes, with stomachs growling, they were taught some basics by their team leaders who were assistants on the show. It was pretty easy stuff. Using senses when cooking, different methods of cooking, and how to use certain machines.   
"For this challenge, there will be no sabotages or bidding, this is just to learn the way this show works! You will have 30 minutes for every challenge we have. I've given you a basket to shop, you will have 1 minute to shop for food in the pantry. There are no penalties just this one time. Once you get your food you can go back to the stations and immediately start cooking. If you are not done in 30 minutes, however, your judge will have to eat what you have completed."   
He then pulled up a bingo ball machine with paper in it. He spun it and grabbed a slip of paper, smiling evilly as he read it.   
"Since we're in America we're going to go with a classic American dinner: Hamburger and French Fries. Your 1 minute to shop starts now!"   
They raced to the pantry quickly, Sarah and Helen confidence, the others not so much. Yurio was in a sprint to get the hamburger meat. He grabbed it, all of it. The girls reached for the other meats, veggies, and buns. Yuuri and Minami both grabbed the canned gravy and nearly broke the can as they let go out of shock. Minami handed it over and looked around. He spotted ketchup and grabbed it before Sarah could. Georgi stood there in a daze trying to figure out what to do. Vegan is gross but...He took the beans and a bunch of spices off the rack and raced out of the pantry. Otabek noticed this and calmly took a few ingredients for his own hamburgers, then buns and veggies and left for his station.  
"3, 2..." Viktor was still looking around as Alan counted down and he turned just in time for him to say '0' and the door was shut. His face slammed into it.   
"Oops, well looks like you're out of time." He opened the door, "Next time you won't be so lucky." Viktor composed himself and went back to start cooking.   
I'm familiar with this dish. It's just meat on a bun with....he looked through his ingredients and froze. No potatoes. Well, at least I have meat. To his surprise, he had grabbed turkey breasts instead of beef. Before he could even grind the meat he noticed there was a line for the grinder.   
Yurio laughed as he formed the patties and cooked them, "Idiots! This is a competition, you think I'd let you off easy?"   
"Says the man with no buns." Alan joked looking through his inventory of food.   
"My buns?" Yurio asked confused and turning red understanding the butt of the joke.   
The girls giggled at the comment and Viktor corrected, "Yurio, you have nothing to put your hamburger on."   
Yurio gasped and cursed in Russian awful words at himself for forgetting such an important part. My judge is Minami, he can't be too picky, Japanese normally don't eat hamburgers with a bun right? He hoped he was right.   
At Georgi's station, he was frantically griding the beans and spices with his hands hoping to make a paste. Sadly it was turning into a runny mush. Helen couldn't help but look over and notice his frustration. She then called out, "Mr. Allen, are we allowed to help people if they need assistance?"   
Allen gave her an odd look, "You can't cook their dishes, but you can help them, although I don't advice you helping an opponent."   
Helen nodded and turned to her cook, "Georgi, you were supposed to drain the beans first. Drain them and then add one bun to the mixture in the food processor, it will soak up the water and give it structure to hold while cooking."   
He took her advice and sure enough it worked. She's an opponent, why is she helping me? Then again I am making her dinner. He cooked it up quickly and it came together well. Dang it, the fact she knows this much means I don't have a chance to beat her! He thought as he cut up the fries best he could.   
Meanwhile, Yuuri was working hard on his burgers. He had ground up everything and was tossing in spices and tasting as he went. Sarah sure is mean, hopefully, a change in the food won't bother her. He thought. Once the steak was being cooked he reached over and noticed he too forgot french fries. Ok, I can't make those, so just make the vegetables look good. He flipped the burger in the pan, tossing it in the air and once back in added the gravy and simmered.   
Minami was looking on at his idol in awe. He knew very little about cooking and ended up doing exactly what Yuuri did.   
"2 minutes left!" Allen announced.   
Minami looked over and noticed he hadn't started on fries. He quickly cut and threw them in the frier, skin and all.   
Despite the pressure, Otabek kept his poker face on and focused on just completing the dish. Like Yuuri, he had tasted the dish constantly checking for flavor in his meatless hamburger patty. I'm not sure what Viktors tastes are. I do know that he doesn't like spicy food and loves things from other parts of the world. Let's hope he's never had a good veggie burger. He thought as he watched the patty cook.   
"Hey, no buns! Your fries are on fire!" Sarah called. She was talking about Yurio, who didn't take the hint until Allen tapped his shoulder and pointed to the frier that was indeed starting to smoke.   
"Dammit!" He screamed and ran over to grab his now charred french fries. "I can't serve these..." He hung his head in defeat and finished what he had.   
"5 seconds!!!" Allen began counting down and everyone was scrambling to finish their plates.   
"3, 2, 1! Times up, hands up, utensils down!"   
He called them over with their dishes and once by one they sat down across from their judge and traded plates.   
"What the hell, these fries are raw!" Yurio complained.  
"At least they aren't burnt, "Minami pouted.   
"I've never had a veggie burger before," Viktor said as he cautiously took a bite.  
"Likewise, I've never had turkey like this," Otabek said also taking a bite.   
"It's a little plain, but I'm glad I could help," Helen said with a smile.   
"This is amazing!" Georgi said with a full mouth. She's better than I thought, I'm doomed...  
"Um waiter, you forgot my fries and where the hell is my bun?!" Sarah shouted. Yuuri urged her to try it and she instantly took back her words.   
"It's not bad," Yuuri said after he swallowed his bite, It's so dry...

After their meal, they went back to the cabins to relax until the first round tomorrow. Yurio plopped down on a bed and yawned, "Hey can you get food poisoning from undercooked potatoes?" He rubbed his belly. Minami glared at him and sat down as well. Helen looked at both of them and shook her head, "That's just a myth. The real problem is the poisonous ones for picking before they're ripe."   
Yurio's face turned white with fear and he hid his head under the pillow, "If I die I'll haunt you forever Minami!"   
"You won't die, Allen Blu is a food science genius. I'm surprised his house isn't powered by nothing but potatoes." Sarah said. She then picked up her own pillow and threw it at Yurio to get him to straighten up. He snarled and threw it back at her. She only let it hit her before dropping to the floor.   
Yuuri sniffed his shirt and snorted in disgust, "Hey there's a shower here right?"   
Helen nodded, "Yes, it's right behind the cabin."   
Yuuri began gathering his things, as so Viktor followed his actions, "Yuuri, I'm coming with you so I can talk about something."   
"You're showering together?" Sarah asked, disgusted. It was odd for her and Helen for people to shower together at all.   
Viktor looked at them, then realized what was going on, "That's right, you two are American. Well, Yuuri and I aren't just men, we're also engaged so it's ok."   
"Wait, there's only one stall!?" Minami exclaimed. While he, Georgi, Yurio, and Otabek was unaffected by this news, the girls' eyes grew wide. Sarah immediately shouted.  
"Ew, ok if hear or see either of you doing ANY of that stuff I'll shove the damn soap up your-!"   
"Sarah!" Helen interrupted. She quickly tried to clear the negativity, "I-it's ok really. We weren't raised by such customs such as co-bathing. But um...congrats on your marriage." She said with a nervous grin. She was truly happy for them, only nervous from the rising situation.   
Yuuri uttered a small thank you and both left for the showers. The inside of the bathroom was warm and painted over with an inviting green and blue color. Thankfully the showers were separated by walls and curtains. With a sigh of relief, Yuuri stepped into one and turned on the water to wash. He was lost in thought about the accommodations and the fact there was no tub to soak. It was broken when the curtain behind him opened, sending a blast of cool air on his back. Arms wrapped around him and he looked over his shoulder to see Viktor behind him.   
"Ah...Viktor, this isn't the time or place-"  
"I know, but this way we can talk without shouting."   
Yuuri was confused but went along with it. Viktor than began, "Why are you here Yuuri?"   
"I uh..." He couldn't bring himself to tell him once again. He didn't want to put the burden on him. He switched the conversation, "You were leaving for here too without telling me why."   
"Touche, well then, I won't pry. Strangely I didn't think I'd compete with you like this. What's even more difficult is you are a better cook than me."   
Yuuri laughed for a moment at the realization, "Then you'll just have to sabotage me and make me lose huh?" Viktor held him close, "I'd rather you teach me and cook with you than compete with you."   
They went silent as they washed up. Yuuri finally spoke up, "What worries me is that Helen girl. She wants to be a cook so she has the upper hand here."   
"So then we work together to sabotage her." Viktor grinned. He then took a cloth and began washing Yuuri's back, "There is one other thing bothering me."   
"What's that?"   
"Yurio is lying about his age. He's not 18."   
"So that means...?"  
"Something has driven him to lie about his age to gain entry. He may be a tough kid but he normally doesn't do illegal things. So not only is he risking a lot by being here but he'll be determined to sabotage anyone who can cook better than him, which means you as well."   
Yuuri turned his head to meet Viktor's eyes. They were serious and he could tell he was worried about a lot. They cleaned up quickly afterward and left the showers.   
They returned to see something they thought was very illegal in the states. The girls and Minami were chanting while Yurio and Otabek were drinking a bottle of something. Otabek finished first and placed the bottle down while Yurio struggled and finally finished, panting as the bottle hit the ground.   
"What are you guys doing?" Yuuri asked, looking over the bottles. Sure enough, it was alcohol. He watched as Yurio's head hit the pillow. They were only one bottle in and he was already out.   
"Isn't that illegal?" Yuuri asked as he discarded the bottles.   
"Only if ya get caught!" Sarah slurred. She had one bottle in her hand and another in her lap, "Besides....I'm...I'm like 100% sure most of us here are over 21 so it'll be fine. Helen will take responsibility."   
"What!" Helen protested. She wasn't drinking, neither was Minami, but Georgi also had one which he seemed to take care with has he wasn't guzzling it like the others. Sarah then pointed to a box that was still full, "There's more if you want some."   
They both declined, knowing what happened when they had alcohol. Minami agreed as well.   
"I've never heard of a Russian man who can't handle alcohol." Georgi joked. Yuuri was about to say something when Viktor quickly stabbed him in the ribs, keeping him quiet.   
"He's still so small you know? He just can't take it yet." Viktor laughed, "Although I could have sworn that this was a dry competition."   
Helen was on her phone and looked over the email sent, after a few moments she looked up, "I...uh...I don't see anything on here about that."   
Sarah, who was sitting on the same bed as Helen, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "See? You can trust me!" The blond girl only laughed nervously.   
"It's getting late, we should get some rest. Who knows how early Allen might wake us up for the competition." Otabek said. He began picking up the discarded bottles. This booze is making me sleepy too. He thought.   
"He's right. I'm going to bed." Georgi agreed and made his way to his bed along with everyone else.   
They had a long day ahead of them as the first actual challenge would begin tomorrow.


	4. Round 1: Frozen Russian Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perks round and challenge round in this chapter begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are insanely long, I'm sorry. Also yes Sarah is a tad bit homophobic in here. Please forgive me, I do not think this way.

The next morning Sarah dragged herself to the showers as did Yurio. The cold water wasn't inviting, although it did wake them up enough to realize how much their head hurt. They bumped into one another as they walked out.   
"Stupid bitch..."  
"At least I'm not a lightweight, no buns."   
"At least I'm not obsessed with people's asses!"   
"Yurio, Sarah! Good morning!" Viktor greeted them with a smile. They growled and turned there heads from one another and walked off on either side of Viktor. There was no time for fighting at this point. Breakfast would be served soon and hopefully, they didn't have to cook it. To there delight, they didn't.   
As they lined up to get their food Minami commented, "This reminds me of grade school. Hopefully, the food isn't as bad."   
Anything is better than what you made last night, Yurio thought taking a tray and following the line. Once they were seated Allen greeted them, megaphone in hand. Sarah cringed at the sight, not needing the loud noises as her head was still pounding.   
"Hope you all slept well campers!" He said through the megaphone. Yurio and Sarah covered their ears.   
"The challenge will not begin till later today. Until then please enjoy many of the campy activities! We have scheduled hikes, a lake to swim and fish in, canoeing, and for the rainy days, a rec room to just relax in. Enjoy your stay...for now..."   
His voice turned sinister at the end in which no one really paid any mind to.   
"Hey Yuuri, wanna go on a hike after breakfast?" Minami asked excitedly. He cheered for himself with a silent 'yes' and looked over to the others, "Anyone else wanna come?"   
"I'm going to the nurse after this...I need an aspirin..." Sarah whined.   
"I'll go with you if that's ok," Helen suggested.   
"I don't care...." Sarah took one more bite and pushed back her plate to lay her head down.   
"I'm gonna lay down until the competition starts," Yurio said. His face looked pale and ready to vomit any moment.   
"That's what you get for drinking," Georgi said. Although he was really happy about this, it meant Yurio wouldn't be at his best and he had a chance to beat him. The only problem was his real competitors, Yuuri and Helen.   
"I'm going to the rec room after this. I need to learn a bit more about American food."   
Otabek was right and when Georgi heard this he took his idea.   
After breakfast, they split apart. Yuuri, Minami, and Viktor went on a hike. The girls and Yurio went straight to the nurse's office. Georgi and Otabek headed for the rec area.   
The trails were marked well by times that can be hiked and times that couldn't as well as how long each one took and where it would lead you. Minami studied the map hard and picked one that was rather short as the first challenge would begin soon according to the map. The three of them started down the trail and the moment they crossed a small bridge it was nothing but trees on either side of them and the dirt below.   
"It's so peaceful here!" Minami smiled and stretched, taking in the scenery. It was indeed. With the birds chirping and cicadas buzzing the only thing they had to worry about was bugs if any. The sun was still making it's way over the trees and it caused the forest to be cooler than expected for this time of year. Everything for the moment was perfect.   
"So, Minami, you said you were here to help a friend. Is everything ok back home?" Yuuri asked curiously.   
Minami thought for a moment, nervous about how to respond. He wasn't planning on it to be a surprise, but with Viktor around and Yuuri stating he didn't want him to worry, it was up to him to say the right things  
"Yeah, everything's fine. There's just a friend of mine who ran into some financial trouble and I thought this would help." He said with a grin.   
"That's very thoughtful of you. I'm sure this person means a lot huh?" Viktor asked.   
More than you know, Minami thought with a nod.   
"This trail takes us around the lake, I was thinking about swimming after the first round, what do you say Yuuri," Viktor asked.   
They made plans as if nothing was wrong or nothing was going to happen. Breaks like this rarely happened for any of them and they soaked in everything they could by being at this campsite for the few days they had. Yurio, however, was regretting every second. At the nurse's office, he snatched the aspirin from the aid's hand as it had taken her a while to find the medicine. Sarah muttered a 'thanks' and the two of them took beds on either side of the room and shut the curtain behind them.   
"Sorry, ma'am," Helen said, apologizing for them. She only smiled back as if she understood.   
"I'm going to stay with them if that's ok?" She asked. The nurse agreed and the blond girl went over to Sarah. She popped her head through the curtain, "Let me know if you need anything ok?"   
There was a low groan from under the blankets and finally, a hand pointed came out and pointed to the light switch on the wall. Helen turned it off and made her way to an empty chair and settled with a book.   
In the rec room, Georgi was challenging himself to a game of foosball. He would switch over constantly and run trying to get to the other side before the ball went in. Otabek had settled with a book in the corner, but with the grunts and remarks coming from Georgi, he couldn't concentrate. Defeated, he put the book down and joined him.   
"If you don't mind me asking, do you have a backup plan in case this girl turns you down?"   
The sudden question made Georgi lose focus and Otabek scored the first point.   
"What do you mean 'back up plan'? There's no way she'll resist me with the car I plan to get!" Georgi placed the ball back and the new round began.   
"What I mean is, a girl that likes guys with money will only be interested in you as long as you have money, the moment it's gone, so is she."   
Otabek wasn't normally one for advice, but the fact Georgi was so set on a gold digger wasn't good and he knew he would only get hurt. Winning a competition for a prize he would never get, his hard work would be in vain.   
"What's her name?" Otabek asked. Another question that stopped Georgi in his tracks and led to another goal. He didn't know her name, but he wasn't about to him that.   
"Diana." He said simply. Otabek knew in a second he was lying, but he let him have that as well as the next goal. Georgi smirked.   
"What about you, your reason for being here is selfish too."   
"Needing transportation isn't selfish." He said cooly as he landed another goal.   
It was like that back and forth. Each asking questions about the other and landing a goal whenever it startled them. The final score left Otabek winning 10-8.   
"Guess I underestimated you, good game," Otabek said with his hand out. Georgi shook it, confused.   
Their thoughts were changed quickly as the speaker sounded throughout the campsite, "CAMPERS!!! THE FIRST PERK ROUND WILL BEGIN IN 15 MINUTES!!! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE COOKING ARENA!!"   
Yuuri uncovered his ears and him, Viktor and Minami began jogging back. In the nurse's station, Helen walked over to Sarah and nudged her awake. Yurio was next. To their surprise, their headaches were gone and they got up and left.   
The cooking arena was much like the show they had seen parts of only with eight cooking stations instead of four. It was placed by the lake and between the hiking area and cabins. Perfect for sabotages of every kind. They took in front of their stations and waited for Allen.   
He appeared out from a tent, megaphone in hand again. He held it up, "Good morning campers!" He shouted then put the megaphone down, "Now that you're all awake and educated it's time for the first round to begin!"   
He began to explain everything once more, "This is the first day and no one likes going home on the first day. Win this perks round and you will be immune from being sent home today."   
Smiles formed and jaws dropped when Allen mentioned this. He went on, "Now I did a little digging on you all and it turns out you're all professional skaters. Most of you from either Russia or Japan. One of you, in particular, owns a bathhouse and your specialty is a Pork Cutlet Bowl. So for this round, I want you to impress the judge with your best interpretation of a cutlet bowl."   
All eyes were on Yuuri, even Viktor saw him as a heavy opponent for this round. Yuuri felt his palms sweat as he gripped the shopping basket and he gulped nervously.   
"Ok so, on my mark you'll get your ingredients, you have 1 minute to shop. This time you will stand at your stations as there will sabotage this round. On my mark! Go!"   
The race was on and everyone but the girls was rushing to grab ingredients before Yuuri could. Yurio and Viktor had taken the pork first, this left other cuts of meat to pick from in which the rest had to choose carefully.   
Ok ok, don't panic.... Yuuri thought looking around, Eggs, rice, check....um...He then spotted the green onion and grabbed it right before Viktor could. Yuuri uttered a sorry and turned to get the rest of the ingredients. Meanwhile, Sarah and Georgi were left clueless on what to get for the dish. Sarah had taken what looked like instant noodles while Georgi took an odd gravy-like sauce in a jar and egg substitute.   
All of them rushed out as Allen began counting down. As he said '1' Viktor just barely made it out of the way of the door, "Dang it..." Allen muttered. He then went to the center to start the auction.   
"Alright, some interesting things I see here. Too bad you won't keep them." He said with a grin, "So all of you are ice skaters, this sabotage should be easy. Bring um in boys!"   
As he shouted two men dressed in similar camp attire roller skated toward then around Allen, "I see no difference in ice skating and roller skating do you?"   
Yurio scowled, followed by Georgi and Sarah, even Viktor seemed a little offended at the remark. Allen only laughed an continued, "Win this auction and you can force two of your opponents to wear these skates during this round, can I get starting bid of $100?" 

Ice skating is nothing like roller skating. It's a rough sport that focuses on your own bodies ability and stamina rather than grace or form. Viktor thought, he then shouted, "$200!" 

Crap, I can't win this, my body's not strong enough. Yurio thought, "$300!" 

"$400!" Added Minami. I can't skate....was the only thing on his mind.   
Viktor looked to the others and then shouted, "$700!" 

"$700! May I remind you all that there is a total of 16 rounds! If you lose your money you don't get it back!"   
The others fell silent and Allen continued, "$700 once, twice."   
Still nothing, "SOLD! Viktor bring me my money."   
With a smile, he paid for the skates and marched over to his competitors.   
Please not me, please not me. Yuuri prayed silently. The look on his face made Viktor chuckle for a moment. He then looked at Yurio, who froze and shook his head.   
"Sorry Yurio, but you have the only other cut of pork and I know you have no grace on these. Have fun!" Yurio took the skates and began putting them on all the while thinking, You'll pay for this! Viktor then scanned the group again and when his eyes fell on Helen he went to her and handed them over, "Hope you know how to skate."   
"Actually...." Helen smiled, "This was a fun sport when I was little."   
As Viktor went back to his station Allen went to the two given the skates and handed them a helmet and pads. Once they were settled into their new gear the next auction began.   
"Man is it hot!" Allen acted and fanned himself, "By the way, you all mentioned you were ice skaters right?" He asked putting emphasis on the word 'ice'.   
"Oh no..." Minami had an idea of what he was planning. His fears were confirmed when Allen had his assistants bring out a big brick of ice. Inside were glistening pieces of different ingredients used for a cutlet bowl.   
"Oh yes! Win this auction and you can force one of your opponents to chip away at this ice block for all of their ingredients!"   
Helen instantly raised her hand, "$300!" She did not want this item, neither did Sara as she added to the amount, "$400!"   
I am not getting another sabotage, "$500!" Yurio shouted.   
Everyone else was silent, they feared to go higher and losing all $10,000 of their dollars before the first few days.   
"SOLD!" Allen said finally, "Ok Yuri, which one get-"   
"Yuuri! I don't want that piglet to stand a chance in this round." He glared at Yuuri and his scowl turned to a smirked as his ingredients were taken and he was given the giant block of ice and a pick was stabbed in the middle. Yuuri looked over the ice, trying to find anything he could use. Then he saw it, the familiar pink of pork meat, but it was on the bottom.   
"For the last auction, we have some interesting pork ingredients here," Allen said as another assistant rolled in a small cart. On it was a bowl of what Yuuri and Minami instantly identified as dried pork, while the other was hot dogs.   
"Win this auction and you can force two of your opponents to forfeit their meat and use this dried pork stuff and hotdogs!"   
Everyone looked confused and didn't have the slightest idea on how to use this for meat. Yurio was shaking slightly at this point and didn't need anymore sabotages, he started the bid, "$500!"   
"$600!" Added Yuuri, I don't need this, not now...He Thought.  
"$700," Viktor said. Yuuri looked at him, shocked he was really competing with him.   
"$750," Otabek said. I barely know what a cutlet bowl is. I can't get this.   
"$900!" Sarah shouted. She didn't like hot dogs, nor want to work with them.   
"$1000!" Georgi said finally. The others went silent, that was a lot of money to waste on round one.  
"My aren't you brave...or not....do I here $1100?" Silence, "Once, twice, sold! Georgi, take these and hand them to whomever you wish to suffer."   
He looked through the people and their ingredients and he thought to himself. Yurio and Viktor have the only pork, but Viktor can't cook. Yurio already has a sabotage and one more might be enough to send him home! He walked over to Yurio and handed him the hotdogs and took his pork meat. He then remembered Helen, She's a good cook, he thought. He then handed her the dried pork and took away her meat as well. She looked down, upset with the situation, but also took a bit to taste.   
It's salty, but there's pork in there, maybe I can do something with this. She thought.   
When Georgi made his way back the kitchen Allen waved a neckerchief, "Cutlet Bowl, 30 minutes! GO!"   
They were off. Yuuri quickly went to the ice block and to his surprise the summer heat had melted the bottom. It rolled off and landed upside down. He began chipping away and the ice cleared away quickly. As he made his way to the meat, his heart sank. The meat was bologna. I'm doomed....I have to make this work though, there's not enough time! He kept chipping away. He was able to get liquid eggs, some kind of flour, noodles, and some kind of greenery that tasted bitter. He rushed over and began pulverizing the bologna and trying to make a meat shape out of it.   
So that's how it's done. Of course the little piggy would know his way around the kitchen. Yurio thought. He took Yuuri's ideas and cut the hot dogs down to also pulverize them. But unlike him, I have the original ingredients to your treasured dish! He looked over at his ingredients, happy. As he was lost in thought he was brought back to reality as his face hit the floor, along with the pot of water he was bringing to the stove. His roller skates had hit a rock. He looked out and saw his pan now covered in dirt and bent.   
"Dammit, Viktor! When I get done with this competition I'm gonna kick your ass!"   
The Russian man paid no mind to his insults, in fact, he chuckled and lifted up the cut of meat he still had, "From the looks of things these sabotages are kicking your ass."   
Yurio growled and got to his feet, washed his hands, and got right back to cooking, as soon as he found a new pan.   
Meanwhile, Sarah, Helen, and Otabek were busy and remained calm and they worked on their dish. Helen was frying an odd looking egg dough and coating it with the dried pork. Sarah was making her way back with her own water for the noodles. She watched Yurio trip and she simply stepped over him.   
I don't have a clue what this tastes like just what it looks like. Otabek thought. He kept to his own though and refused to look at the others for ideas. He took the name apart and began tenderizing the meat before throwing it into the fryer. I've seen a yellow sauce on it and served with rice, but what sauce is it? He scanned over the ingredients, sadly nothing seemed familiar. Well, he never said it had to be a Japanese dish. Maybe I can make my own sauce? He had grabbed a salad dressing and a few spices, one he remembered turned foods yellow. He mixed them and tasted. It wasn't awful, but it wasn't good either.   
"15 minutes!" Allen shouted.   
It will have to work, Otabek thought and he returned to finish the rest of his food.   
No no no! Georgi was confused. He had never seen a cutlet bowl or tasted one. He had gone completely based on foods he had in his hometown as inspiration. Worst of all, the 'gravy' he took, he didn't like the taste of.   
I thought by sabotaging Yuri and Helen I would stand a chance, but they're all making something that looks decent compared to my food! I can't let them win that money!! Lost in his anger while noticing the others cooking he failed to see his food burning in the oven. The broiler was set to high to make sure the meat was cooked in time, sadly it was burned on the outside and almost cooked on the inside.   
Ok ok...I'll just...cut the burn part off! He then carefully began carving away at all the burnt mess. Once done he tried mixing the sauce with sugar and to his surprise it worked and although a sweet version he poured it over the rice and meat dish. At least if I lose I won't be going home unless I place last in the next round.   
Minami smiled and looked at his almost finished plate, rice check, eggs check, meat...kinda check... He had followed what he saw from Yuuri completely and sadly his meat was not cooking. He smacked the oven, "C'mon why aren't you working?!"   
"The oven works better if it's on," Allen said from behind him. Minami jumped and turned around, nearly burning his hand as he backed up toward the stove that was on. He was now in a panic and he took the meat out and placed it on the burned to fry it quickly.   
"5 minutes!" Allen warned.   
At this mark, Viktor was taking the cutlet off the stove and placing it on the bed of rice he made. Yuuri, I hope you know it was you I thought of while making this. They eros you show on the ice matches the way the food sits on the plate. I can see why you chose such a dish to symbolize this. I just hope it tastes just as good. He looked over at Yuuri for a moment before going back to adding finishing touches. Allen began counting down and finally, he shouted.   
"Times up! Hands up! Utensils down!"   
As he said that assistance rushed in to take away remnants of sabotages which included the ice brick left by Yuuri and Yurio's roller skates. The young man rubbed his feet and smiled, happy to have his favorite leopard print sneakers on.   
"If you could, please present your dishes." He pointed the to table in front of him and they each took their plate and walked over.   
"Try not to trip, no buns." Sarah teased. Yurio only gritted his teeth and continued on.   
Each dish was placed and once done Allen introduced the judge, "Now before I send out the judge please remember they know nothing of the sabotages, nor do they care. Please tell him what to expect from your dish. Now, he's is a very well known cook. Maybe you might have seen him on iron chef. He is also well known for challenging other cooks around the country. Bobby Flay!"   
While the boys were a little confused as to who this was the girls were shocked. As the man made his way up to the campers Sarah's face turned red and Helen grabbed at the hem of her shorts.   
"Who is this guy?" Yuuri asked Viktor.   
"I'm not sure, but judging by the girls' reactions he must be a popular chef here in America," Viktor responded.   
Helen nodded gently, "Uh huh, he's challenged and beat so many people in cooking competitions. He knows how to make a dish his own." She was swooning over her idol and even Sarah joined in, "He's not bad looking either..."   
"Good to see everyone this morning!" Bobby greeted, "Nice to see you again Allen." He shook hands with him.   
"So what do we have today?" He asked.   
"Pork cutlet bowl."   
Bobby's face lit up for a moment at the uniqueness of the dish, "Asain cuisine, this should be exciting!"   
Allen led Bobby over to the table and started with Viktor, "Viktor, why don't you tell us what you have?"  
Viktor smiled and gave his explanation, "A traditional pork cutlet bowl with a creamy egg finish on top and beautiful green onion for color."   
"That's an...interesting way to put it." Bobby knew they weren't trained chefs, but he had never heard an explanation like that before. The bowl did look just like the picture in a cookbook. He took a bite and once down he looked back up at him.   
"What inspired you to make something traditional like this?" Bobby asked.   
Viktor responded, "Someone I love deeply fed me this a long time ago. It's a taste one could never forget." He winked at Yuuri who shivered.   
Bobby laughed for a moment, "Well it's a little over salted, I'm guessing you used too much soy sauce and the rice isn't quite done to were I like it, but over all it's beautiful and well done."   
Bobby was lead to Yuuri. He gulped and took a breath and did his best to explain, "It's a...ah..ground pork cutlet bowl with wasabi ginger seasoning." It was all he could think of. During his chopping away he had found a rice-like grain that turned out to be quinoa. Sadly as soon as Bobby took a bite he could hear the familiar crunch of undercooked grain. The chef ran his tongue over the back of his teeth casually and responded.   
"Well, I'll be picking that out for a while. However, the pork is fantastic. I love the heat of the wasabi and I'm surprised you got ground pork to hold up that well while breaded. Did you have any eggs?"   
"Yes."   
"Thought so. Well done, just next time, give the quinoa a little more time to cook." Bobby said. He then turned to go to the next cook. Yuuri could melt into a puddle with the relief he felt as his dish wasn't that bad.   
Next were the girls and the reaction was the same for both.   
"An inside-out pork cutlet," Hannah said quietly. Bobby took a bite and had to hold back his remarks. The dried pork took him by surprise.   
"It certainly is interesting, the sauce is almost sweet. What did you put in it?"  
"Sugar."   
"Makes sense to balance out the salt. Odd, but good work."   
When he approached Sarah she went rigid with fear and excitement, "I have for you an um... a beef bowl. Fried with scallions and mushrooms."  
He inspected the dish and looked almost unhappy, "Are those Raman noodles?"   
"Yes, sir."  
He took a bite, "The flavor is good, I love the idea of beef tip used in a fried dish, but the Raman part just made the entire breading soggy."   
While Sarah was fuming someone so popular just dissed her meal, Minami was next and he took a breath trying to find his courage like Yuuri did. When Bobby approached him he spoke up, "I made a baked cutlet bowl." He fumbled trying to find the right words, "with beef and soy ginger sauce."   
When Bobby cut into the beef and ate it he was surprised and swallowed quickly, "You're meat is a little underdone. It's medium rare and while it's a tender still and the flavor of ginger to soy sauce is balanced, there's no crunch that I'm expecting from this dish."   
"I'm sorry..." Minami muttered.   
"Don't look at it as a failure, learn from it. You should know this as you're a competitive skater right?"   
Minami nodded with pride and Bobby smiled and went to the last three. Georgi was next and Bobby did his best to hide the fear that cropped up looking at his plate. The meat was swimming in a yellow sauce that did not look appetizing. The Russian man still stood tall and proud of his accomplishment all the while screaming on the inside.   
"And we have...?" Bobby asked.   
"I have made you a European version of the cutlet bowl using a sweet gravy sauce and noodles."   
The chef was not impressed and he took a small bite. The sweetness surprised him and he took a second bigger bite. Yurio and Minami who were on either side of him nearly lost their cool seeing him eat such a dish.   
"What can I say?" Bobby began, "The plate overall looks....like something my kids made me on father's day for breakfast."   
Georgi's eye twitched as he tried to keep his composure after hearing the insult, "The sweetness of it was well done and I can tell you used spices to your advantage to hide what seems to be burnt meat. You made a mistake and fixed it, I'm impressed."   
"Thank you," Georgi said with a smile all the while thinking, Take that Otabek! Look's like I'll be walking away with that money after all!   
"I didn't expect something so well done from someone so young. You did well...Otabek was it?" Georgi was brought out of his inner monologue and was realized he didn't even pay attention to the remarks for the other competitors. He swore to himself and watched as Bobby walked back over to Allen in which he took over.   
"Ok, well, you've tasted all their dishes and if you could, please tell us who had the best dish."   
"I know all of your are better skaters than you are cooks and I did take that into account, however the person with the best tasting and looking dish I'd have to say was..."   
The skaters were on edge as they waited for the announcement. Bobby was looking over them all one last time before calling out a name, "Viktor, your dish was exactly what I was looking for in a pork cutlet bowl. I do hope whoever you got your inspiration from knows how much you mean to them for it to come out that well."   
Yuuri blushed and he tried to hide it by looking down. Viktor let out a small laugh, "I'm pretty sure he does, thank you, chef."   
Bobby Flay left the area and once gone Allen spoke up, "Viktor Niki...um...congratulations Viktor! As the winner, you are immune to elimination in the first round as long as you complete the dish on time."   
Allen left as well and the cleaning crew began to do their job. Yurio threw off his apron and stormed passed the group, shoving Yuuri over as he went. Him and Viktor are a serious problem here! As a couple they could sabotage everyone else...but then that would leave them to fight against each other. He thought. Why are they here together though? They wouldn't enter a competition to double the odds of winning...no...Yuuri 'might' do something like...no... He growled and kicked open the door to the cabin. As bad a situation this is I've never known either of them to care about money...at least not as much as Georgi is. Yurio flopped down on his bed and rolled over trying to ease his mind.  
"Yuri?"   
Otabek had followed him all the way back to the cabin as the others went off to do other activities. He walked in and sat down beside him. Yurio stayed rolled over, he didn't even want to face his friend at the moment.   
"Yuri, why are you here?" Otabek asked.  
"It's none of your concern."   
Otabek wasn't naive, he too knew Yurio was not 18 and like Viktor, wondered what brought him to be in a competition like this.   
"Then why are you breaking the rules by being here?"   
Yurio sat up and grabbed him by his shirt collar, "Where did you hear such a thing?!"   
"I didn't hear anything, you're birthday is in March that puts you at 17." Otabek remained straight-faced and calm during his explanation. His demeanor seemed to spread to Yurio and he let go of his friend and looked away.   
"Like I said, it's none of your concern just...." He grabbed the sheets on the bed trying his best to hide his fearful emotions, "Don't tell anyone, please?"   
"I have no interest in turning you in. I just came to make sure you're ok..." He paused, "You have an anger that can turn into a strength but can also be your weakness. You saw what happened when Viktor let his thoughts and feelings control what he cooked?"   
Yurio was confused, which made his anger boil up again, "AND?! So his love for the stupid katsudon made him cook well. He just got lucky!"   
"Did he?" Otabek asked, "I've never known Viktor to be a cook of any kind and while Yuuri has the experience you have the chance to bring him down by using sabotages." 

Yurio gritted his teeth. Otabek was right, but he didn't want to admit that, to do so would mean Yuuri was better than him. So he kept it to himself and stayed silent. Otabek sighed in defeat, He's going to lose this and whatever he needs the money for. He thought and hoped Yurio would change his demeanor before it ruined him. He got up and left, shutting the door behind him. Once gone Yurio put his face into the pillow and sobbed, If I don't figure this out, Grandpa will...   
The blond boy had drifted off and woke up to the sound of the speakers. He had slept passed lunch and all the way till dinner. He yawned and lazily made his way over to the mess hall. Without a single word he grabbed his plate and sat down with the others.   
"It's about time you showed up, no buns." Sarah mocked. Yurio, who was sitting next to her, quickly knocked her down with a swift kick to the shins. She doubled over and nearly got food in her hair as her head came down next to her plate.   
"I should have warned you, Yurio will only take so much before he fights back." Viktor said, "You really shouldn't insult people so much."   
Sarah lifted herself up and got up to sit elsewhere.   
"So what do you think the next challenge will be?" Minami asked. He was curious like the others and most shrugged.   
"The last theme was focused on us. Allen is doing research on us for sabotages, I'm guessing this round tonight will be the same." Otabek explained.   
"Regardless...someone besides Viktor is going home today..." Helen said sadly. Minami looked down, saddened by the idea. He had to work hard to win to stay for the competition, to hopefully help Yuuri get back the family business.   
"So Viktor stays, big deal," Yurio said, the cockiness in his attitude had Otabek glaring at him from afar, All I have to do is sabotage everyone, any way possible and this round is mine. Yurio thought.   
"Alright campers! I hope you're enjoying your 'last meal' because the elimination round will begin in 15 minutes!" Allen sounded through the intercom. With most of them having heavy hearts, they cleaned up and made their way back to the kitchen arena. 

When they arrived they were surprised to see a giant roulette table laid out before them. It was very large with ingredients in it. Yuuri muttered an 'oh no' while some looked at it curiously.   
"Well looks like we're at the end of the first day and it's too bad because after this round one of you will have to say goodbye." Allen began. "First things first. I did also notice that half of you are from a Russian state. So for this round, you'll be making your best stroganoff."   
Yurio tisked, his anger that was already boiling was now about to burst with the fact he had been practically spied on and then offended by the choice of food. Allen continued, "1 minute to shop starts now!"   
As they ran forward Yurio tripped up Yuuri who fell face first, "Clumsy pig! You need to watch your feet!" Minami paused to help Yuuri back up and they quickly went to the pantry to get their food. There wasn't much time for talk or retaliation, just grabbed what they could. Allen counted down and once he hit zero the doors slammed shut. Yuuri and Minami were locked inside. The door opened and as they tried to pass through Allen stopped them. He took Yuuri's flour and then Minami lost his mushrooms. With a low groan, they went back to their stations and the auction began. Allen pointed to the roulette wheel.   
"Ever hear of Russian Roulette? Well, this is my ingredient roulette table! Win this auction and you can force one of your opponents to forfeit all their food and get all of their things from this table." He sorted through a few and held up some good things such as meat and noodles and some not so good like gummy worms and canned sausage.   
"Can I get a starting bid at $100?" He asked.   
"$100!" Sarah shouted, she then turned to Yurio and stuck out her tongue, This is payback for slamming my head on a table! She thought.   
"$300!" Yurio added.   
"$400!" Sarah shouted. They went like this back and forth. No one butted in as they didn't want to be at the receiving end in case they turned their anger on them.   
"$800!" Yurio said. Sarah scowled and remained silent, if she were to lose too much money on day one, she'd lose too quickly from there on out.   
The item was sold to Yurio and he quickly pointed to Sarah and the wheel was sent to her and the items taken away. As she was walking around the table seeing what she could win the next auction took place.   
"I'm aware that Russia is very cold and the first thing I think of when it comes to cold is ice and getting your tongue stuck to a pole!" A large pole was then brought out. It was attached to a contraption in which the base had everything a cook could need in arms reach. From utensils to machines, and even cooking bases. Helen's face turned red at the sight and Sarah laughed.   
"Win this auction and you can force one of your opponents to keep one hand on the pole at all times. If you fail to do so there will be a 5-minute penalty! Do I hear $100?"   
"$200!" Viktor shouted. I thought this was a family show...although I wonder if Yuuri could handle such a device?   
"$300!" Georgi shouted.   
"$400!" Yurio added.   
"$500." Otabek said.   
It was a bidding frenzy, no one wanted this device at all. When Sarah said $600 they stopped. Yurio had the numbers he had left in his head an didn't want to spend it. He clenched his fists waiting for Sarah to call his name. Instead, she shouted, "Helen! Have fun and show um your best moves."   
The blond girl instantly turned red and she slowly made her way to the pole with her ingredients, setting them at a decent spot within reach. She placed a hand gingerly on the pole and gulped, she didn't dare look at the men she was competing with. Little did she know, none of them were reacting.   
"Alright, Helen, any time you let go it's 5 minutes you have to stand and do NOTHING." Allen laughed and went on with the last auction.   
"A little birdy told me one of you are soon to be married! So I brought you a wedding gift to auction off."   
The item in question was brought out from behind his back. Yuuri's face burned and Viktor tried his best to play it off. Minami looked at the two and when Yuuri noticed he was being started at he looked back ahead. Sarah laughed and Hannah uttered an 'oh my...'. The rest was laughing or trying to hold back the laughter.   
The handcuffs, blue and fuzzy hung off Allen's fingers, he continued, "Win these and force two of your opponents to remain handcuffed together for the rest of this challenge."   
"$300!" Yurio shouted.   
"$400!" Yuuri stuttered.   
"$600!" Helen added.  
"$800!" Minami said.   
"$900!" Yuuri added to the amount, "Viktor why aren't you bidding their gonna pin this on us!"   
Viktor, however, remained calm and when he turned his head to face his boyfriend he said, "Is that a bad thing?" He had a plan should they be put together, but he kept his composure, not wanting to hint to anyone this was actually a good thing. They skated together during practice for duets, he knew how to work while holding hands.   
"$1000!" Yurio said. Minami gasped and went quiet as did the others. He was given the cuffs and he immediately handed them over to Yuuri, "Congratulations Katsudon." He mocked. Viktor and Yuuri were cuffed together and once done Allen began the challenge. Yuuri was in a panic. He had no idea how to handle things being tied together.

"Yuuri..." Viktor called cooly. He then grabbed the hand cuffed to his and pulled him close, "Stay with me?" He asked. His lips were unbelievable close to Yuuri's and the black haired man could only stare for a moment taking in his model's wonder. When the words finally made their way to his brain it clicked and he nodded. They worked together to get their dishes done. Each taking turns at their station to complete the task one by one.   
When Yurio saw that his sabotage had turned into a strength for the both of them he nearly snapped the wooden spoon in his hands. Damn you katsudon.... He stirred the pot of noodles and quickly flipped the meat before it burned. I'll find a way to sabotage you...I won't lose!   
"Yuri, don't lose your focus," Otabek said as he passed him heading toward the machine rack. Yurio pouted like a child, but did his best and stayed focused on the food in front of him. Nothing was burnt, nothing was overcooked, nothing was going wrong. He didn't have any sabotages, and he stayed with that fact.   
Meanwhile, Sarah struggled with her luck. She spun and landed the first 5 ingredients. Spaghetti noodles, canned beef, dried mushroom mix, olives, peppers. At least I didn't get gummy worms. She thought. She took her things and headed to her station to begin. She looked up at Helen who was spinning around the pole like a shy stripper.   
"Shake it, Helen!" Sarah mocked. The girl whined at the insult and tried her best to keep going.   
"Will you stop being mean to her!?" Minami scolded.   
"Mind your own business." Sarah snapped.   
"It's ok, really.." Helen said as she spun around quickly to reach her cooking meat. She went to stir it through and her hands, sweaty from the heat, slipped and she hit the ground.   
"Five minutes!" Allen shouted. Helen was stuck, she just stood there and watched the others cook.   
Georgi was making his best, he had all the things he knew everything about this dish, even if he had never made it before. This competition is mine! Yuuri's never made this before and so I have the upper hand. AND he's chained to...He peaked up from his pan of meat and saw Yuuri and Viktor working well together, switching stations and speaking to one another in order to figure out what to do next. No! This is a sabotage, not a team sport! I need to find a way to beat them! As he continued to work his heart sank seeing he forgot a key ingredient, mushrooms. He had grabbed potatoes by mistake. Although beating himself up, he began dicing them and threw them in the pot to boil.   
"10 minutes cooks!" Allen said.   
Most were done at this point, just waiting for parts to finish simmering or cooking all the way through. Helen was back on the pole and her foot hit the pole and she tumbled once more.   
"5 minutes!" Allen said. Helen began to tear up and watched as her noodles continued to boil on high. They're gonna be all mushy...She thought. She then looked over and noticed the meat wasn't done either. When her time was up she raced over to take the noodles out.   
"2 minutes!" Allen warned. Helen was rushing at this point. Grabbed a plate, swung over, placed the noodles, swung over to the meat and grabbed the pan. The skillet was hot, too hot. She instantly dropped it and watched as meat and the pan clattered to the floor, "NO!" She cried. The other competitors looked up for a moment and Helen quickly picked herself up and finished what she had. Allen counted down and when he hit zero the sabotages were taken away. Helen was left with a bowl of noodles swimming in gravy. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed. Minami, who was standing near her gave her a pat on the back.   
When Allen announced that Bobby Flay would be coming back out Helen wiped her face and tried to remain calm. She still had a chance. The chef walked up to each of their plates and took a taste.   
"Once again, very traditional Viktor."   
"It seems like you copied the first chef, Yuuri, you need to be careful."   
"Yurio, your sauce is a little thick but I love the cut beef instead of the ground version."   
"Otabek, interesting take on this, I've never seen someone use bread instead of noodles."   
"Georgi, I didn't think the potatoes would work, but it oddly does. You burned the meat again though."   
"Minami, it seems you also had trouble with the oven, however, the amount of salt you used covered that up, it's not bad."   
"I have never seen a stroganoff like this Sarah, I don't like the texture, but it doesn't taste that bad."   
When he got to Helen she froze, "Helen, it seems you forgot something."   
"I uh...I wanted to do a vegetarian version."   
Bobby wasn't convinced and after he took a bite he still wasn't, "If you're going vegetarian, you need more vegetables to make up for that."   
Bobby walked back to the center and whispered a few things to Allen, he then said his goodbyes and left. This left Allen and the contestants left.   
"Viktor, you are immune, you may go back to the cabins, " Allen began. He nodded and took off his apron and headed back. Yuuri was now nervous, it looks like a copied him...I might be sent home if they think I cheated! He thought.   
"Otabek, Georgi, step forward please."   
They both looked at one another confused, they both could have sworn others were worse. They stepped in front of the others and Allen said, "Congrats! You two are the top winners of the challenge." He smiled and gestured to the cabins. Otabek gave Yurio a look that suggested 'good luck'. The blond boy felt his nerves settle and he waited to be told to go back to the cabins as well. Once they were gone Allen called others, "Yurio, Minami, Sarah, while your food lacked luster, you are safe for now. Please go back to the cabins."   
That left Helen and Yuuri. They stepped forward, both shaking and Helen trying to hold back her sobs.   
"Yuuri, Bobby said your food was a complete copy of Viktors. Helen, you served your guest a bowl of noodles swimming in gravy. Both were a disgrace for anyone trying to cook for anyone, even if your profession is just ice skating."   
I'm gonna be sent home...Yuuri thought. He shut his eyes and waited for his name to be called.   
"I'm sorry but....Helen...pack up and leave camp please."   
Both of them broke right there. Yuuri relieved he wasn't sent home and Helen in tears from being sent home. She turned to Yuuri and hugged him, "It was nice meeting you. Good luck to you and your companion."   
She took half her money, placed it back in the case, and left.   
In the cabins, Viktor had noticed all but Yuuri and Helen were back. He paced up and down between the beds like an impatient child.   
"It's your fault for making your precious katsudon cheat like that," Yurio said. Otabek, who was sitting next to him, pushed him off the bed. Yurio was about to protest, but when he noticed the others were also upset with his comment he simply picked himself up and sat back down, grabbing his pillow and hugging it.   
The door open and Viktor swung himself around, fearful of who he might see, but also ready to pounce. Yuuri walked into the room, eyes tearful. Viktor smiled and held out his arms. Yuuri screamed his name and ran in for a hug. He caught him and spun him, nearly knocking Sarah over her own bed. Minami ran in a moment later and joined them.   
"I was so scared!" Yuuri said trying to dry his eyes.   
"I know, I'm sorry, it's my fault you were in danger of losing like that," Viktor confessed.   
So it's ok for him to say it but not me?! Yurio was angry again and he got up and left the cabin.   
"It's a little late for a hike isn't it?" Georgi asked. Yurio slammed the door. Concerned, Otabek got up and left for him. Sarah's eyes trailed him all the way until the door was closed again. They then made their way to the other boys. The amount of testosterone was making her uncomfortable and she too left and headed to the mess room for anything chocolate. I've got to find a way to break them apart....She thought with a grin.


	5. Round 2: Forever Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio has some serious anger management issues going on. Otabek tries to get through to him. They get lost and end up missing out on the perks round!   
> Sarah's true colors are also revealed as well as a nasty cheating sabotage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timing for new chapters is awkward. These are VERY long chapters and I'm working on like 4-6 other projects at the same time so thanks for being patient T_T.

The sun was setting all around the campsite as Yurio made his way to the trails. It cast shadows and glints of sunrays through the trees and for a moment Yurio's mind was on the scenery, only to fall back into his current situation. He couldn't even check on his grandfather as there was little service here in the middle of nowhere. He angrily clicked off his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. 

When he reached the sign, he read through it, nowhere did it say he shouldn't hike near dusk. He picked the longest trail and began walking. The trees became very dense and in moments he was engulfed in shadows. It wasn't dark, but it was cooler, which for him was welcoming, not used to southern temperatures in America. The crunching of dirt under his feet kept his thoughts steady. Although he wondered if he was talking aloud at some point. 

"Why did Yuuri have to come here? What's his purpose? Every single time he has to show up and make things harder than it needs to be. Why can't he just let me win?!" He kicked a nearby tree with his foot, almost expecting it to fall over. It didn't budge. He kicked it again and again and again and on the umpteenth time someone behind him spoke up, "Keep going, I thought I saw it crack." 

Yurio whipped around, foot still in the air ready to kick anyone who dare come near him at the moment. It was Otabek and he ducked as his friend wheeled around. The moment their eyes locked Yurio immediately dropped his guard and his foot. 

"Sorry, didn't know it was you." He said, embarrassed he almost hurt someone close to him. Otabek looked over the tree, assessing the damage. The bark was torn, but that was about it. When he turned back to address his friend, Yurio had already begun back to the trial. He raced to catch up. 

"It's not safe out here by yourself," Otabek said. Yurio scowled and kept to himself, quit treating me like a kid dammit... They walked in silence, again the only sound filling the forest was the crunching of dirt and soon as the sun ducked down behind the horizon other animals began to buzz and croak. It also began to get very, very dark. Halfway through the trial Otabek took out his phone and used it as a flashlight for them. 

"Which trail is this?" He asked. 

"It's 5km," Yurio said. 

"The battery is almost dead, we need to hurry and get back." 

"Then go, I didn't want you here anyway." 

Yurio stopped in his tracks when he said this causing his friend to do the same. He clenched his fists and shouted so loudly the birds nearby flew off, "Why are you treating me like a kid!?" 

Otabek could have stated the obvious but knew Yurio's pride would only cause him to get even more upset by this. He walked over to him and calmly placed a hand on his shoulder in which Yurio stared at for a moment. His anger now close to bursting, he gave him a 'what do you want now?' glare. 

"So is caring about you treating you like a kid? I never saw you as less than me...you're..." Otabek began, "You're my equal and I would never treat myself like a kid so neither would I do to you." 

"Then why did you follow me here?" Yurio shrugged off the hand on his shoulder. 

"Because it's dangerous to hike alone at night. It's common knowledge."   
Finally, the blond boy was brought down from his anger and he began walking the trail once more, "Whatever, let's get back to the cabin. I can't beat Yuuri if-"

A sudden shout made him turn around. Otabek's phone had lost its battery and the sudden darkness left him night blinded. Yurio's eyes were already adjusted and he watched as his friend tumbled off the side the of trail and into a creek below. He raced after him, his feet hit the slope and he skidded down to the water's edge. The summer heat had evaporated most of the water so it was just a slight trickle, but still deep enough to leave ankles wet. His friend was out cold from a nearby rock striking his head upon landing. It was only a small amount of blood, but still enough to worry Yurio. He swore loudly and took off his neckerchief and wrapped it around his head. He looked around for a moment, no one, they were far from the camp as well, stranded in the darkness. He grabbed his friend's arm and shook him, no luck, not even a sound. I-is he dead? Yurio thought. The fear gripping his chest, he put an ear to his friend's mouth to listen for signs of life. When breath hit his ear he let out a sigh of relief. He then felt his chest, his heart was beating slowly under his hands.

"Ok, now how do I..?" He took out his phone and used the light to look up the slope. There's no way I can carry him up there. He thought, then looked around for other ways up. The other side of the creek was a lot less sloped and he remembered the start of the trial was flat. Carefully, he picked up his friend and balanced him on his shoulders. He was a lot heavier than expected but did his best. He climbed up the small embankment to drier ground and began backtracking to the start of the trial. 

"Dammit....this is all my fault." He said aloud. The silence of the forest was eerie and he didn't want to admit it, but to be off the trail and far from people, with a friend that was unconscious, was scary. 

"I get it...I get angry too fast. But....it's just not fair. I'm doing this for Grandpa, aren't stories like this supposed to be in my favor?" 

"Agape...." Otabek was speaking softly, but clearly still out of it.   
The word that meant so much to Yurio, agape, his grandpa was his Agape and gave him strength during the World Cup. He could be his strength here too. Yurio smiled and followed the glittering reflection of the water to the side of him. 

There was a beep that sounded while walking, Yurio looked at his phone and his eyes grew wide. 1% flashed and turned to 0%. The phone went off and the both of them were surrounded in darkness. Even once his eyes adjusted, there was no trace of the creek or path. It was hopeless, he would just have to wait until sunrise. He tested the ground for any patch of dryness to place his friend and sure enough, it was. He placed Otabek as carefully as he could down, then sat next to him, settled against a large tree. 

"I guess you're not going to wake up any time soon." Yurio pouted. He hugged his knees, refusing to sleep, he had to watch after Otabek. 

The alarm for the next challenge rang and the other campers woke up suddenly and began to change. Sarah this time, forced out by the other boys. Yawning and sleepy-eyed they made their way to the kitchen arena. 

"Hey, where's Yurio?" Viktor said noticing the empty stations. The others took notice that he and Otabek weren't around, they weren't in the cabin either when they woke up. 

"What if they got eaten by a bear!" Minami cried. Sarah shook her head, "There are no bears here, coyotes however...well your friends might be dog food by now." 

Minami only broke down in more tears, scared for his friends and for himself. Yuuri wasn't happy about this and he went to Minami's side.

"Don't let her scare you. Coyotes don't typically attack humans." 

"Really?" 

Yuuri nodded and patted his back, "You're safe with us." 

Minami, now back to his senses returned to his station and Allen walked out and stretched, "Good morning campers! Hope you all slept well...." He scanned the contestants, "It   
seems we're missing people." 

He had no concern and went on, "Well too bad for them! Perk rounds are just for perks, however, if they don't show up for the elimination round that will count as forfeiting. Now on with the battle!" 

Assistance came in with several plates and set out picnic tables as well. Allen spoke up, "Hungry? Good! For this challenge, you will judge one another and make one pancake for each of your opponents! Oh....and before you think about voting for your friend or out voting an enemy, during this challenge your station will be blocked from other's view!" Just then several assistants came out with giant metal walls on wheels. Each one blocking the other from seeing their station. Once it was set up Allen put a minute on the clock and shouted for them to go. They raced once more to the pantry grabbing what they needed to make pancakes. While most weren't too confused, Minami was a blank slate, he had no idea what went into pancake batter. He grabbed what he knew of. The flour, eggs, salt, milk, he then spotted the chocolate and went for it. 

They were racing back out to make it on time. Allen was at the five-second mark when the last person ran through and back to their station. He then brought out the first item for auction. 

"This is one of my favorite auctions." He said holding up a box of tin foil, "Oh don't worry, I know you're not really good cooks so I'll spare you your utensils and take away your pans!" He laughed evilly, "Win this auction and force 3 of your opponents to forfeit all pans and cook on this tin foil!" 

"$300!" Viktor shouted suddenly, he did NOT want to end up with such a sabotage, he barely knew how to make pancakes as it was. 

"$400!" Minami added. 

"$500!" Georgi shouted. 

"$700!" Sarah bumped it up quickly as she looked over her ingredients, bacon would not cook fast on that, plus it would be dangerous for her. 

"$800!" Yuuri said. 

The bidding stopped. The others looked down defeated in this and knew almost all of them would get this foil. Yuuri walked over and took 3 boxes and handed them out. 

"Sorry, Viktor...." He said slowly handing over one. If Yurio was here he would have gotten this, but he knew compared to the alternative, Minami, he could handle it. 

"Georgi...Sarah..." 

"Alright then, next item." He turned around and when he came back around to face them, the contestants face lit up, "Normally this would be a bad sabotage for seasoned cooks, but for you all, it might be helpful." 

It was a box of 'just add water' pancake mix. Yuuri mentally kicked himself for wasting money on the first sabotage, this would have helped him a lot since it means the others had to make it from scratch. He remained silent. 

"$400!" Minami jumped up the bid instantly. 

"$500!" Georgi added. 

"Amateurs......" Sarah said she remained out of this one. 

"$600!" Minami said quickly. Georgi didn't go higher and Viktor didn't bid. The box went straight to Minami and he cheered and hugged the box. 

"That leaves us with one last auction..." Allen said. His voice was then muffled by a very loud noise. An assistant came up to the workstations and began blowing everyone with a leaf blower, "Win this auction and one of your opponents will have to face a wind storm while making their pancakes!" The color drained from their faces seeing this sabotage and they instantly began a war over it. 

"$200!" Sarah shouted

"300!" Yuuri shouted as well.

"$4! You're not getting this one Yuuri!" 

"$500!" Georgi chimed in. 

"$600!" Minami shouted. 

"$900!" Georgi finally said. The bidding stopped, that was much too high. The assistant powered up the blower again and revved it menacingly. 

"Ok, which one of-"

"Katsuki! Yuuri Katsuki! Blow him out of this competition!" Georgi threatened. 

Allen nodded and the assistant went straight to him and stood by him waiting for the round to begin. On his mark once more the round started and so did the leaf blower. Yuuri   
raced around trying to get his batter in a blender before the blower had a chance to mess up everything. In his rush, he practically dumped in everything and didn't bother checking measurements. In seconds it was poured out and into the pan in which sadly was turning into a splattered mess. 

Next door, Viktor had the heat cranked on high hoping the tinfoil would heat up quickly and cook right. He then poured the batter on and swirled it gracefully only for it to fall right into the flames below. Without even thinking he grabbed more foil and began adding layers for more strength burning his hands in the process. His focus was complete on this dish. Yuuri's never tasting cuisine from my country, hopefully, he'll like it along with the others. He was lost in thought and the sting of the hot foil didn't even reach his brain until the first pancake was out of the pan and into the oven to stay warm. He shouted and ran to cool his hand down. 

"Viktor? What happened?" Yuuri asked concerned. 

"It's nothing, just keep working. I'm curious to see how your food will turn out. Please surprise me." His voice turning sugary sweet at the end gave his lover a smile and he went back to cooking. 

Not again! Georgi thought as he flipped his first pancake. He was attempting to make the American style cakes the woman at the cafe had served him once. They had chocolate within them, swirled like marble and a strawberry glaze. Sadly each one came out undercooked and runny in the center and would just turn to scrambled mush with each flip. He had no choice with the time he had and would push it together and cook longer. These can't be as bad as the others, I might still have a chance. Once I get back she'll see how rich I am and then she can teach me how to make these beautiful cakes! His imagination soared with thoughts of the woman and he plated each cake as if it was the most precious thing in the world. 

While others were having trouble Minami was happily whisking away his mix and pouring it into his custom foil pan complete with a handle. He flipped them easily and began working on a berry sauce to go with it. Sarah also handled her foil well and made the batter thick and then placing it into the oven. A bit of a cheat, but it gave her time to make a homemade syrup she was taught to make as a child. 

Time was running out and as the clock counted down they waited for the boards to be removed which sadly they weren't. Only the blower was powered down and taken away. When the time hit zero Allen gave his warning and they stood in front of their four plates. More assistants came out and retrieved the plates and placed them on the panic tables behind them and began setting things up. Each place was a name and 2 paddles with the numbers 1-5 on it. Each plate was also marked A-E. The blinds were taken down and they made their way to their place at the tables. 

"When I give the signal you are to try the first pancake in front of you. Save room as you will have to try each one. Then score it based on your own preference. You may pick the same score twice." Allen instructed. There was a scoreboard that was wheeled out along with letters to show what pancake got what score. He signaled to go on and they tried the first one. 

The first was Yuuri's, a pancake covered a savory sauce and toasted shrimp. Sarah turned her nose up with the first bite while Minami beside her dug right in only to find it very chewy. The others had the same reaction and Yuuri sighed displeased with his efforts. He held up a sign and everyone else did as well. Pancake A was given a score of 12. 

The second was Pancake B, Minami's. It was an almost perfect American pancake. The inside was slightly underdone, but the sweetness of the fruit masked it and most all the plates were gone. His score was 21. 

Pancake C was Viktors. His thin pancakes were covered in honey which while sweet, did nothing to mask the fact they were burned. His ending score was 14. 

Georgi's was next and he began prideful taking a bite as if nothing was wrong when on the inside it was underdone. The scrambled mess was also unappealing to the others as well. His total score was 8. 

Last was Sarah's. Her cakes looked good but when they cut into them they were greeted with runny dough. Her ending score was 10. 

"Well, I think the results tell the tale. Please flip over your name places to see who had what pancake." Allen instructed. All of them flipped their tags and when Minami got to his   
he looked up and a smile spread across his face before jumping up and cheering for himself. Yuuri clapped, "Way to go Minami!" 

"As the rules state, this means, Minami, you will be immune from going home tonight as long as you finish your dish on time." 

That was that. They put up their aprons and left for the cabins, Minami having a skip in his step the whole way back. He was about to open the door when his hand stopped. Voices were heard from the other side. They were clearly Otabek and Yurio's, but the noises that echoed outside made him hesitate and push his ear against the door in curiosity. 

"It's my fault you're like this, please just let me take care of it," Yurio said, his voice low and caring. It was of something he had never heard before, not from someone as hot-headed as him. 

"Just hold still, this will be quick," Otabek said. 

In a few seconds, Yurio let out a long cry followed by a moan of pleasure that floated through the door and made Minami jump back. He backed right into Viktor who looked down at him confused by his reaction. 

"Uh...uh...I think Yurio and Otabek are back...but uh..." 

The Russian man was still confused and so he too put an ear to the door, followed by Yuuri and Sarah. 

"Bekka please....ughn...no more...you're hands are too much...!" 

"Just give it a moment to sink in." 

"C'mon, you're gonna break me...Please..."

Sarah immediately stepped back, "Fuck this shit....I'm going for a hike, call me when they're done." 

Viktor, however, did the math of Yurio's age and was immediately concerned for his safety. He stood straight up, fixed his shirt and took a breath before opening the door. He was greeted with the sight of the two of them on the bed. Yurio was laying on his stomach with his shirt off and Otabek pressing down on his back with an elbow. He pressed down harder and Yurio cried out again with it turning into a relieved sigh as the tendons and muscles in his back were released. Both of them were covered in dirt and their eyes heavy with lack of sleep.

Viktor was taken aback and his face turned red with the fact he made such a mistake, "You both look horrible, where were you?" 

"We got lost..." Yurio said as he hid his face in the blankets. 

"My phone died and we lost light. I guess I slipped and fell, according to Yuri, he carried me back here." 

"That explains why you were on his back..." Viktor said trying to shake off the uneasiness, "You missed the first challenge." 

"I know, but it can't be helped. Are we eliminated?" Otabek asked. 

"No, but if you don't make the next challenge you will be," Viktor explained. 

Yurio picked himself up and got ready to head to the showers, he then gave Otabek a hard glare, "Go to the nurse's office. If you end up dying after I carried you here I'll never forgive you." Otabek smiled and did as told even though he was still dirty. He would clean up using the shower there. 

Once he was gone Viktor's nerves calmed and was reminded of the pain in his hand. He winced and tried to play it off with a grin. Yuuri wasn't convinced, "That looks bad, maybe you should go to the nurse." 

He didn't need to, he knew he would be fine, but it would be a chance to talk things over with Otabek over the misunderstanding. He left for the office which meant it was just Yuuri, Minami, and Georgi in the cabin. Minami flopped onto his bed, the awkwardness easing and he could finally bask in the glow of victory. 

"I guess that means you're safe for now huh?" Yuuri asked as his friend was gleaming with pride. Minami nodded. Georgi only scoffed, his jealousy short-lived as his thoughts swarmed with the inevitable truth that was being a victor in the first round, he's only safe if he finishes making the dish on time. He decided not to tell him, his only hope now was to try to sabotage Minami in the final round for the day, he'd be sent home. 

The nurse in the med cabin handed Viktor the first aid kit. He took it and began treating his burn. With a simple smile and a thank you the nurse nearly lost her composure. She cleared her throat and before she walked out of the room she said, "Otabek is sleeping at the moment, please keep quiet." She was actually telling this to herself more than Viktor. She took her leave and once her footsteps disappeared all that was left was the silence in the room. 

Once his hand was patched up he went over to the plaid green curtain that separated the patients and opened it. Otabek was in bed, but not asleep. His eyes half-lidded staring as he laid on his side. 

"I thought you'd be awake." Viktor said as he sat in the chair beside the bed, "Are you feeling better?" 

Otabek carefully shifted from laying to sitting and held his head, it didn't hurt as much as he thought and thus he let go and look to Viktor, "Yes, the nurse said it was just a concussion. I should be better in time for the final. Who won the perk round?" 

"Minami did," He said with a chuckle, "That boy can make very good pancakes." The news was a little shocking to Otabek and he found himself laughing a little. No one knew Minami could cook in the first place. When the laughter died down Otabek noticed the wrap around his hand, "You burned yourself?" 

"Just a small price to pay. It's no big deal. What I what to know is about Yurio. You and he were lost in the forest all night, it worried everyone." 

There was silence, Otabek wasn't sure where he was going with this. Viktor continued lowering his voice and leaning in, "Yuuri and I know Yurio has lied to get into this competition, has he said anything to you about why he's here?"

Otabek was taken aback, Viktor was never the one to ask questions or gossip or even dig into personal business where he wasn't involved. He had seen this happen before, catching glimpses of parts of reality TV shows where people would cause drama between contestants in order for strife to make them mess up. However, Otabek didn't remember much about that night other Yurio getting very upset and mentioning his grandfather. He had an idea of what was going on but cast his assumptions aside and the only answer he had for Viktor was no. 

"Yuri is practically an adult. I think...." He paused trying to find the right words, "I think his pride as a man is being affected more than anything right now." 

Back on the trail, Sarah grumbled and groaned kicking rocks every so often. The rocks rolling down the path or falling over into the lake beside her. 

"Fuckin homos....all the cute guys I run into nowadays are gay or taken." Her attention was then taken away from her anger and to her surroundings. She looked left, right, and ahead as if to find someone. In the distance, a white coat fluttered from behind a tree. Sarah stepped off the trail and headed toward the tail of the coat. When she was there the nurse stepped out from behind the tree. 

"It's about time, do you know how hard it is to walk on a dirt road in heels?" She nurse asked. 

"That's your own damn fault, did you bring the stuff?" 

It was a scene from a drug swap. Sarah paid her some money and she took from the nurse a brown bag in which she stuffed in her backpack. 

"My biggest threat are the Yuri boys, with one sip of that stuff they'll be so drunk they can't cook!"   
The nurse shushed her, "Just don't let them drink more than one bottle, I don't need people dying on this show."   
Sarah waved her off in a rude acknowledgment. With the deal done, they turned and went back to their cabins before anything was suspected. 

As she stepped off the trail and back to the cabin area she heard the familiar sound of splashing and shouting. Most of the guys had decided to beat the heat of the southern states by jumping into the lake. Sarah rolled her eyes and kept going only to be sprayed by a water gun. When the water stopped she dropped her guard to see Yurio smirking at her and holding a water gun over his shoulder. 

"Darn I thought I saw a fly."   
Sarah snarled and marched over to him, he matched her height and snarl. The stare off went on for a few seconds before Sarah raised her arms and pushed him into the lake. 

"Don't fuck with me no buns! I'll drop you faster than a bad cell signal!" She turned on a heel and went into the cabin. 

Georgi laughed from his seat on the shore in a chair, "Don't be so mad, I heard American girls often beat up the boys they like!" 

The owner of those words was met with a blast of water to their face. Georgi spat and gurgled trying to get the water off of him. Minami, who was floating around in an inner tube, floated passed Yurio also chiming in, agreeing with Georgi. Once more Yurio felt the anger in his chest rise and he made his way out of the lake and threw the water gun to the ground causing it to break. Silence fell as the others watched him walk away. Viktor, who had left the nurse's office witnessed the whole thing and quickly blocked Yurio. He tried to move to the side, Viktor moved as well. Yurio grumbled, not again. He moved to the other side and Viktor moved with him. 

"Move old man..." 

"And if I don't?" Viktor was toying with him on purpose, Otabek's words reminding him about how Yurio felt. He had to help him, even just a little. 

"I'm not in the mood for your shit now move!" 

"Is that any way to treat your elders?"   
It was yet another moment that sent Yurio over the edge and he raised a foot to kick Viktor to the side. Viktor took the hit and went down then grabbed Yurio's foot and tripped him. Once on the ground, he rolled over and up and punched Viktor hard in the face, "What is wrong with you!? Just leave me alone!" 

The cabin was out of the question with Sarah in there so he turned toward the nurse's office, at least Otabek would be asleep and he'd get some peace and quiet, or so he thought. Viktor was left laying on the ground until he was offered a hand by Yuuri. 

"What was that about?"

He pulled Yuuri by the shoulder and leaned in closer and whispered, "Watch your back with Yurio." He then let him go and was lifted up. He was a bit confused but got the message. The aura shifted as Viktor playfully pushed Yuuri back toward the lake, "Come on now! The next round starts soon, let's have some fun until then shall we?" 

Before Yuuri could protest he was pushed straight into the water. When he surfaced he looked up to see Viktor stripping down to what he hoped where swim shorts. The sun sparkled off of his skin and he ruffled his hair once his shirt was off. 

"Show off..." Georgi said from lowered sunglasses. He readjusted himself on his chair and fixed the sun mirror on his chest to get an even tan. All the things to do and he want to play like a child in the water. Georgi thought and scoffed, the only thing on his mind was winning and to win the heart of the waitress at the cafe. 

Viktor winked at Yuuri which sent a shiver up the man's spine. His attention only turning when Minami splashed him sending him toppling into the water. His friend laughed, "I'm sorry I couldn't help it, you were just so star struck-wahh!!"   
He shouted and he was flipped from his inner tube. Viktor rose from the water, inner tube in hand, "You mess with my Yuuri and you'll mess with me too." 

Minami spat water from his mouth and snatched the inner tube back the quickly fought back splashing both Viktor and Yuuri. It turned into an all-out war between the three as they splashed one another back and forth. It turned into a bigger battle when Viktor turned on Yuuri and grabbed him and pulled him under. Underwater they locked hands as first pushing back the other then clasped gently as Yuuri leaned in for a kiss. Wet and tasting of fresh lake water they enjoyed it, for only a moment until out of breath and quickly surfaced. 

"You ok? Your face is all red." Minami pointed out. Embarrassed, Yuuri made his way out of the lake to dry off followed by Viktor. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent just like that. Most stayed by the lake until it was almost time for the next challenge, even Sarah joining them at one point. Yurio and Otabek stayed cooped up in the nurse's cabin as well only coming out in time for dinner. This came and went and the contestants were almost worried as the final round for the day still hadn't been announced. It wasn't until dusk did the announcement sound off and they made their way to the arena. 

"Hello, campers!" Allen said cheerfully, "Sorry I'm late, but I figured you could use a day to relax as one of you will go home after this!" 

Assistants began setting up lights around the arena as it was getting dark and they all quickly put on aprons. Allen continued, "As before, you will be judging one another. I figured what better way to really sabotage one another than to be responsible for their loss." He laughed evilly. 

Viktor and Yuuri looked at one another and then back at Allen. 

"For tonight, you're making dessert! Preferably icecream! I'm aware some of you aren't familiar with making ice cream so I do have the main ingredients on a board over to your right." He pointed as an assistant wheeled in a board with a list. Most of them knew what was in ice cream, but barely how to make it. 

"I see two of our campers are back, glad you could make it, I would have loved to disqualify you..." 

Yurio felt his anger bubble but cooled as Allen announced the shopping time and off they ran grabbing ingredients in the pantry. Most took ideas from the board Allen while others improvised, among those, were Yuuri, Minami, and Sarah, having experience with making their own ice cream even if only once. Allen began the countdown from 10 and they scurried out and to their stations. The doors to the pantry closed and Allen went on with his show. 

"Alright, first auction!" He brought out a basket from under the table he stood by and from inside he pulled out 3 plastic spoons, "What good is ice cream without a way to eat it or taste it....win this auction and force four of your opponents to be unable to taste their ice cream." 

Minami tilted his head, confused, "What good is that?" 

"It means you can't taste your own ice cream if it's good or not before serving it," Otabek answered. 

The auction began and started strong with Georgi bringing the bid up to $500. 

"$600!" Minami said raising a hand. 

"$700!" Yurio added. 

"Amateurs..." Sarah left her hand down, overconfident in her ability.

Viktor raised a hand and ended the bid at $800. He tried to hide the fact he was nervous, he had never made ice cream before and the last thing he wanted was to go home on the second day. Sure he could lose and leave with enough money for the wedding, but he had to admit, spending time with Yuuri here was like a vacation. 

"Sold!"   
He handed over the money and got the spoons. One other one was given to Yuuri and another surprisingly to Yurio. The boy was taken aback by the kind gesture and he could   
only stand and stare at the spoon in his hand wondering why Viktor was suddenly so nice. 

"Alright, auction number two...bring in the cows!" Allen ordered. Mooing was heard followed by assistants bringing in 3 fake cows on a rolling cart. Attached to the cows were rubber utters at the bottom. 

"The main ingredient for ice cream is milk! Here we have a cow with chocolate milk, cream, and whole milk. Fun fact about ice cream is that the lower the fat content the harder it is to keep it's creamy form and texture. Win this auction and force three opponents to have a cow and have a cow at whether they get a good one or not." 

"$400!" Yurio shouted

"$500!" Sarah stuck out her tongue, she did not want this sabotage.

"$600!" Minami added

It was a frenzy of bids from there, no one wanted this. When Yurio mentioned $700 it died down as this was only day 2, they still had 5 more days. He smirked and handed over the money then surveyed the cows over and called out the names. 

"Sarah, this one looks like you, have fun."   
The girl gritted her teeth at the insult as the cow was rolled to her station and her milk taken away. 

"Give fatso...I mean Yuuri, this one." This insult didn't even touch Yuuri, he was passed all that at this point. The last one went to Georgi in which he mentally screamed at the thought of getting the worst of the milk options. 

There was an evil chuckle coming from Allen as the last auction was wheeled out on a cart. It had everyone turning white with fear. There was an ice cream machine, an ice cream churn, bags, salt, and a giant ice block. 

"Over the years ice cream making has become easier and easier. However, here at cutthroat kitchen, we tend to make things harder for everyone! We have here only ONE ice cream maker, two churns, three bags, and a giant ice block....good luck trying to figure out how to use that. Win this auction and you choose who get's what to make their ice cream!" 

I am NOT getting that! Yurio thought as he raised his hand to bid, "$400!" 

"$600!" Minami shouted.

"$700!" Yuuri added to the bid. 

"$800." Viktor said he nudged Yuuri, "Help me out and I'll give you the churn." Yuuri nodded. 

"Hey! No teaming up! $900!" Sarah shouted at the couple. 

"$1000!" Yurio held his hand up once more, the high bid causing a few to drop out. Georgi gritted his teeth, how could I let it get this high, I can't make ice cream, I need this item, "$1200!" 

Silence and shock fell on the others and Georgi grinned knowing he would take the item. Allen called it and he walked over with a skip in his step to the cart. 

"I'll take the machine." He said quickly. 

"Alright then, please hand over who will get what." 

Georgi looked through the people. Viktor and Otabek had no experience in ice cream making, or so he thought. The churns went to them. Next, were the bags. He grabbed them and handed them to Yuuri, Minami, and Sarah. Finally, there was the ice block in which Yurio was eyeing. He was the last to receive anything and Georgi remembered getting that cow, "Have fun with your ice, Yurio." He was toying with him. Yurio clenched his fists so hard his knuckles almost popped. He had no time to think it over as Allen continued his speech. 

"Ice cream! You have only 20 minutes! Go!"   
It was 10 minutes less this time and they rushed to get their work done. Georgi had the machine, all he had to do was get his milk. As instructed he had no choice but to sit on the stool and attempt to milk the plastic cow before him. He squeezed, nothing. Little experience in this made it very hard to do and when he finally got the form and noticed the brown milk coming from the cow he beamed, but then realized it was the low-fat chocolate milk. His ingredients were that of a fruit ice cream, not a chocolate one. He lacked strawberries, the only thing he knew went with chocolate. Then there was the lack of tasting, his only hope was a basic chocolate ice cream. 

Otabek had managed to get the churn and he went right to work brewing coffee for a mocha type ice cream. With that his only sabotage he moved about confident in his ability even with the lack of experience. Yurio was nearby taking his anger out on some creme-filled cookies and aggressively beating them with a rolling pin. At one point the bag busted and Otabek ended up with cookie crumbs in his hair. He shook them off and went to his friend as he passed him he put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Remember that cafe? There was a cart nearby, I thought it was weird to sell rolled ice cream in the winter." 

He walked off to his churn and began the slow and painful process of turning the handle to make his dessert. Yurio watched him, confused as that never happened. He was about to dismiss the idea when it made sense, He showed me a video on Mebook months ago...I can do that! He then rushed around trying to get things set up, crushing the cookies to a fine crumb, mixing it with the cream and thankfully being able to taste his creation. When it was perfect he took salt and poured it over the ice and finally added a metal pan on top. Once it was cold, the mixture was poured on top. All that was left to do was wait. 

On the other end Sarah, Minami and Yuuri were furiously shaking their bags trying to get their ice cream to just the right consistency. Minami had gone with a chocolate mint ice cream and was trying to make it fun by throwing the bag around. Yuuri had quickly milked the cow to find regular milk, not cream, but better than what Georgi had. His plan was a strawberry and banana creation made with jam and banana pieces. Sarah had lucked out getting the cream and she took her bag sabotage well as it was something she did as a kid. The only difference was she took a more American route adding bacon bits and maple syrup to hers. As she was mixing Minami made a face and hoped hers turned out good. He had nothing to worry about, he was not going home. 

As Yuuri shook his bag Viktor passed by him to get to the oven, he chuckled at the thought that passed his mind and he bumped into him. When Yuuri whirled around to protest, he was grabbed by the arm and Viktor whispered, "I know you can do better than that." 

Yuuri's face grew so hot he thought the ice cream in his hands would melt. He continued to shake the bag not wanting to make eye contact with Viktor. With another laugh, he simply took the waffle pieces out of the oven to prepare from for the ice cream. Before he put them in he had mixed the cream with sugar and inspired by his boyfriend, used matcha powder to make his ice cream. 

"2 minutes!" Allen shouted. 

There was a rush and clatter of bowls and bags and pans as everyone grabbed what they needed to present their dish to their peers. At one point Minami dropped a bowl and it hit the ground and shattered. Allen shook his head but ignored it, this kind of thing is bound to happen in a chaotic kitchen. Yuuri grabbed a new bowl and handed it to Minami. He took it with a smile and went off to finish his dish. 

One by one their dishes were placed on the picnic table, now lined with lanterns as the sun was setting and it was getting hard to see. Allen called time and they stood by their dishes. 

"Whoops, looks like I forgot to keep you all from seeing what you were making. Maybe this will make things interesting...." Allen began with a sinister look on his face, "This means you won't just be judging based on who's is tastier, but who you want to leave." 

At that moment Yurio and Georgi froze in fear. All their sabotaging might just send them home. Sarah clicked her tongue in disgust, this meant she might be outnumbered with everyone seemingly friends, she shrugged off her fear and continued to play it cool. 

"Alright then, please taste each dish and vote accordingly with the paper I've provided. You can score between 1 and 10, the highest amount of points you can receive is 60, highest score wins!" 

Georgi's was first and the first to discard. While it tasted decent, it was watery and grainy, practically melted by the time they got to eat it. His final score was 11. Otabek was second and while Viktor and Georgi admired the coffee flavor, Minami and Sarah were turning up their noses. 

"It's a little bitter..." Minami said quietly. Otabek's final score was 21. 

Minami's was next and even Sarah had to admit it was better than expected, although slightly melted from only using the bags. 

"Hey, if you mix the coffee one with Minami's it's really good," Yuuri said nudging Viktor. 

"Hey! No mingling!" Allen warned. Yuuri straightened up faster than a student getting in trouble in class and went back to judging. Minami's final score was 28. 

Sarah was up next and the boys were hesitant about seeing the bits of bacon. However, Viktor took the first bite with courage and when his face lit up the others tried it. 

"Americans are right, bacon is better on almost anything," Georgi said with a scowl, clearly unhappy that he was getting beat. Sarah's score was 42.   
It went on with Yuuri's dish, banana and strawberry jam ice cream, slightly unsweet and watery, but gaining a score of 36. Viktors matcha and wafer ice cream bitter as well, but topping Sarah with 43. When it came time for Yurio's ice cream to be tested it was surprisingly still solid. 

"That's so cool! How'd you think of this?!" Minami said, he picked up a stick and munched on it, licking his fingers afterward. 

Yuuri nodded, "I wouldn't have thought of this."   
The compliments gave Yurio the first smile he had in a while and in the end, he scored 51 points. Yurio jumped up cheering in Russian and high fived Otabek, "Thanks." His friend smiled back happy to see his friend no longer upset. 

Allen cleared his throat, "The votes are in and it's clear that Yuri you are the winner of the round today. Georgi, however," The cheering stopped when he said his name. Georgi slumped his shoulders. 

"Please return half your money, pack your things and leave." His cold tone turned the atmosphere of the kitchen. He did as told and before he left for the cabin to pack his bags Otabek put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. 

"If that woman doesn't love you at your worst, you're a relationship isn't going to last."   
Georgi shrugged him off and continued on and into the bus to take him back to the airport. 

It's only $3000, after exchange there isn't much left for a car. Gerogi thought and sighed, I don't want to be forever alone.


	6. You're Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the win Sarah serves up some special drinks.

"Ah, that was fantastic!" Sarah exclaimed. She plopped down on her bed, comfortably full of sweets. Her happiness was one-sided as the other men walked in behind her noticing the empty bed with now two gone. 

"I just hope Georgi doesn't get caught up in his fantasy with that woman," Yuuri said taking his own bed. 

"Don't be so upset, this means one less competition!" Sarah began, she then reached under her bed and grabbed a brown bag, "Hey we should celebrate." 

Within the bag was a crate of alcohol in which she grabbed a bottle and opened it, she then took another crate and slid gave it a kick causing it to slid across the floor to the others, "You guys talk like he's dead. He only lost, cheer up! Besides, one of you is gonna leave tomorrow so might as well have fun in the meantime." 

Yurio was the first to change his mood and reached down from his bed to grab the crate, "She's got a point. What's that saying I heard a few years ago? Yolo?" He was about to open a bottle when Otabek, who was sitting in a bed nearby snatched it from him. 

"You're not 21..." He said simply and took the crate from him and handed it to Viktor who had waved him over. 

"But it's legal in Russia...." Yurio grumbled. 

"And if you get caught not only will you be taken out of the contest, but you won't have the money for whatever you needed it for," Otabek said. Yurio could only pout, of course, he was right, but it wasn't fair. 

Minami sat right up suddenly, "Hey maybe the cafeteria is still open, we can grab some drinks there." 

His plan had Yurio smiling again and he was about to get up when Sarah stopped them, "Hey I know how to get on the cook's good side, I'll get the drinks, you guys stay here." 

"I don't mi-" Minami started but it was too late, Sarah was already out the door. He shrugged and began to search his things. When he found what he was looking for he let out an 'ah-ha!' and held up the item. The pack of cards in his hands were a little worn but the others agreed and started a game. 

By the time Sarah came back with a case of soda, the men had already deep in a game of rummy and a few bottles of alcohol gone. Sarah smirked, my plan is gonna work! She thought with glee. She then opened the case and tossed a soda to Minami and Yurio. 

"Rummy?" She asked. 

"Yeah," Minami answered. 

"Awesome! Deal me in!" Sarah demanded. Yuuri tossed her two cards and the game continued. 

An hour passed before anything interesting happened apart from Yurio coming close to throwing the cards in anger of losing. Viktor flapped the top of his camper uniform and removed the tie around the top. 

"Are you ok Viktor?" Minami asked. Yurio also noticed this and his face went dark with worry. A little alcohol was fine, but if Viktor was to get drunk, as Pichit had told him, he gets very uncomfortable in his own clothes. 

Sure enough, Viktor unbuttoned and removed his shirt, complaining of the heat. Yuuri, who was sitting next to him was giggling at the sight. Otabek, who had also been babysitting his own drink cracked a smile, "Maybe you should go cool off outside?" 

Viktor whined, "I can't go outside though....then Yuuri can't see me..." 

Yurio sighed, "There goes our game..." He began picking up the cards and handed them back to Minami. What happened next had Yurio grumbling and wanting nothing more than to go to sleep...or kick Yuuri and Viktor out. 

Viktor had reached over and stroked the side of Yuuri's face, "Have I told you you look very handsome in that uniform?" Yuuri shivered under the sudden touch, the alcohol also clouding his judgment he responded, "Not as handsome as you..." They were about to kiss when Otabek cleared his throat. 

"I meant go cool off in the lake." 

Yuuri instantly got a goofy grin on his face and stood up, grabbing Viktor's hand and pulling him to his feet as well. 

"Vit-chan, let's go for a swim." 

On that note, he began taking off his clothes and heading out of the cabin as he threw off each item and just tossing them anywhere. Viktor followed his lead, only taking off his clothes once he was outside near the lake. Yuuri barely had his underwear off before he hit the water, his boxers falling on a chair nearby. Viktor had taken off his clothing and places them not so neatly on the chair as well. 

Back in the cabin Sarah was laughing hysterically holding her sides, "Oh my gawd they are so insane!" Her plan had slightly worked, she knew the drug had it's stages. Drunk, hot, then finally sleepy with massive headaches the day after. She looked over to see Otabek's face also turning red. She figured he must be a calm drunk and she shrugged it off and downed her bottle of booze (free from drugs). 

"That's actually normal for them...." Yurio said, clearly annoyed. He wasn't sure if it was anger or just the summer heat and he pushed his hair back, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He didn't want to admit it, but with this heat, a dip in the lake didn't sound too bad. However, the sight of Yuuri's shirt near the door stopped him. I don't even want to know what they're doing out there. He thought with a growl. 

When Otabek stood up and began to leave the cabin Yurio protested immediately, "Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to get some air." He tried to hide his drunken state, one bottle of alcohol had never made him this buzzed and he didn't think it would be a good idea to be this way in front of those under age. 

Minami stood up and swayed, "You can go ahead...I'm really tired..." He went straight to bed, falling on top of the mattress, not even getting under the covers before snoozing peacefully. 

"You should get some sleep too Yuri." Otabek suggested. 

Yurio snarled, "I'm no kid! I can stay up way later!" The effects of the drug were having an adverse on him and he was angry, hot, and uncomfortable. When Otabek left the cabin, he also followed him across the campgrounds and to the lake. Otabek in his drunken haze stripped off everything but his boxers and dove into the water to cool himself. Yurio did as well taking off everything, not wanting to change clothes and swam after Otabek to confront him about treating him like a kid. 

Otabek was beyond shoulders deep and Yurio had to tread water to meet up with him. As he drew near Otabek grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back to the shore forcefully. 

"HEY! Let me go! Just you wait till we get on shore I'll kick your a-" A hand went over his mouth and he continued yelling into the man's hand. Once in shallow water Otabek practically had to drag him to the dock in which he looked Yurio straight in the eyes before letting him go. 

"Keep your voice down." He whispered harshly. Yurio nodded and only then was his mouth free. He peeked over his shoulder and it became very clear why he was pushed to the other side of the lake. The stars gave very little light, but enough to make out the outline of two glistening bodies trying to stay hidden within the bushes as they melted together into one, light waves rippling with rhythmic movements between the two and sounds drowned out by the sound of cicadas. 

Otabek spun him around and kept him moving until they could no longer see them as the dock hid them from view further. Yurio sunk himself into the water to his nose and blew bubbles trying to ease his mind. Otabek simply splashed himself a few times. The heat still insane and now his mind began to become fuzzy. This he knew wasn't normal for alcohol to do. 

"Yuri..." He made an effort to make it to shallow water and sit so he didn't fall over and drown. His friend looked over and his anger faded seeing Otabek in a bad state. 

"Hey, don't go falling asleep, get dressed and go lay down," Yurio demanded. 

"No...Yuri...I think Sarah drugged the alcohol..." 

Sleep was pushing Otabek hard and so it was on Yurio. Otabek made his way to shore and dressed as much as he could, putting on his shorts and grabbing Yurio's pants. He made it back just in time to Yurio to stand up and pass out. His friend worked quickly to dress his friend, although their clothes were soaking wet it was ignored and he carried him to the cabin. 

Minami and Sarah were already asleep and although the idea was so inviting, Otabek dragged himself almost to the shelf were supplies were and grabbed a towel to at least try to dry Yurio off as much as possible before setting him on a random bed and then everything went black. 

Behind the bushes of the lake, the movements had ceased and Viktor lay with Yuuri as the drug had overtaken them and now safe on shore slept with the heat of the night air drying them off.

When morning came, Sarah was the first up and she yawned and stretched, happy her plan had worked. Even when the alarm sound to wake up for breakfast no one moved. Minami was still snoring, Yurio was half on the bed half off, shorts half undone, no doubt falling asleep before dressing properly, she thought. Otabek was on the floor, passed out and also in his boxers. Viktor and Yuuri were nowhere to be found. Sarah chuckled, hopped out of bed and got ready in peace. 

At breakfast, Allen was about to greet them when he noticed the near-empty mess hall. 

"Good morning Sarah, I was just about to announce the first round today but it looks like no one is here, what happened?" He asked. 

"Not sure, I heard the alarm go off, I tried to wake them but they didn't move an inch. Poor guys must be hung over." She said trying to act a little upset. 

"Hungover?" 

"Yeah, we drank a little last night and-"

"You know this is a dry show right?" Allen said, his voice getting dark and a little angry. 

"What...?" Sarah was only half shocked. She knew it was a dry show but had hoped to pin the blame on someone else. 

"Who brought the alcohol, Sarah?" Allen asked. He took the plate of food away from her and looked her straight in the eyes. Sarah gulped, was she busted? What was going to happen? Allen gestured for an assistant to go find the others. Allen sat with Sarah the entire time, waiting for him to return. In about 10 minutes he came back with others in tow. 

Otabek shouldered Minami has he dragged his feet to keep up. Yurio wasn't far behind looking quite green in the face. 

"I couldn't find the other two sir." The assistant said. Allen turned to Sarah and then back to the assistant. 

"Round up the search crew, I doubt they went far, check the trials and-" 

"There at the lake." Otabek suddenly said. He sat down and put his arms on the table to keep his head up, "They went out for a swim...Give me a minute and I can go find them." Remembering what he had seen last night he was unsure what the assistants would find and didn't need any more drama, he was ready to take it upon himself to find the couple. 

"You know where they are?" Allen asked. Otabek nodded and got up and began staggering to the exit. He opened the door and ran straight into someone else. Upon looking up he recognized the silver hair and once bright eyes. He gave a half smile and laugh before almost falling over. Viktor caught his shoulders and hoisted him up. 

Now that everyone was present, all but Sarah sat at the table, head pounding and resting trying to shield their eyes from the light that made it worse. Allen glared hard at Sarah, "So tell me...all of you drank alcohol?" 

Minami moved his head to try to show a 'no', "Yurio and I had soda..." 

Allen hummed, suspicious then asked, "So then why is it everyone looks hung over and drugged but you Sarah?" 

"Uh...um...I hide my pain well?" 

Allen was not convinced and with cameras rolling he announced, "Due to not only cheating but unlawful conduct you are eliminated from the tournament with nothing. Please turn in your money, pack your bags and leave immediately." 

There was little protest as Sarah got up and was escorted out quickly by two assistants. They brought back her earnings and she was on a bus within the hour. Allen, of course, had everyone brought to the nurse's office in which they stayed to recover. The day was long and grueling for the last contestants as they fought the pain of the medicine and the hangover. It wouldn't be until the next day did the contest continue.


	7. What's Your Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sarah out of the way, the competition can continue. However, they still have one more sabotage to deal with besides picnic baskets.

The next day dawned and the boys woke to feel much better than the day before. The silence that hung over the cabin was deafening. Most from unable to figure out how to go about things after the fact they were almost drugged and what should have been a safe place for them to be. 

When they walked out of the cabin they were greeted with the smell of smoked meat and warm syrup coming from the cafeteria. Halfway there, the intercom beeped and Allen's voice was heard clearly. 

"Good morning campers, please come to the mess hall for a surprise breakfast made from the famous Gordon Ramsey!" 

The name instantly made Minami's face light up and he turned to Yuuri who also smiled. Minami then pushed Yuuri ahead eager to get a taste of the famous cook's food. 

"You think he pulled some strings so we didn't sue for putting us in danger like that?" Yurio asked. Otabek laughed and shook his head in disagreement. 

"Sarah was a troubled girl but I don't think she was going to kill us," Viktor said cooly. They followed Yuuri and Minami to the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table and within a few minutes Gordon himself came out through the kitchen doors holding plates in his arms and an assistant right after him to assist in handing out the plates. 

Steaming waffles, grilled sausage links, fluffy eggs, and a bowl of fruit and yogurt that was covered in honey glistening in the sun that came from the windows. Viktor's mouth was watering from the sight so much that Yuuri had to nudge him to and whisper to close his mouth. 

Before they could dig in Allen walked out and Yurio's suspicion was confirmed as he said, "Hello campers, I hope you enjoy the dish prepared for you. Normally I don't employ such a seasoned chef on this show, but given the circumstances, I believe an apology is in order I wasn't aware Sarah had plans to make such a sabotage on my show." 

"You're damn right," Yurio whispered in which Otabek glared at him being close enough to hear. He shot a dirty look back at him and calmed in time for Allen to continue. 

"Mr. Ramsey is not just here to cook for you. As this is the last three rounds of Cut Throat Kitchen, he will be the judge for the remaining time here." 

Minami, who was about to sneak a bite, stopped and looked up. Gordon Ramsey, the insult heavy cook that spared only children his harsh critique was going to judge the remaining rounds?! He gulped nervously. 

"It's nice to meet all of you. I look forward to seeing your creations." Gordon said politely, "Please enjoy the food." He then took his leave along with Allen and the assistant. 

The beautiful food presented to them had lost a little of its luster with this new information but tasted great nonetheless. The rest of the day was spent enjoying the sun, relaxing and just being themselves. When lunchtime came around the intercom beeped and Allen instructed everyone to go back to the kitchen arena. They went to their stations and put on their aprons, ready to see what was in store for them, also nervous their judge was going to be none other than Gordon Ramsey. 

Moments later Allen walked out alone and introduced the next challenge. 

"Good afternoon everyone! I hope you're all ready for Round 4 of Camp Cutthroat Kitchen! As per first-round challenge the winner will get perks of being free from elimination today! For this round you'll be preparing a picnic lunch!" 

On that, he announced the one-minute shopping and they ran off to get ingredients. This round rather easy as picnic lunch was pretty straight forward for all of them. Grabbing cold meats, cheeses, fruits, and veggies and racing back with all of them making it back before Allen hit zero. 

"Unlike other 'plates' I'll be looking for a single personal spread that one would find, no drinks included, please. Oh..." He said looking at the baskets, "I should have said that before you went shopping. Oops." He apology was fake, clearly his intentions on purpose. He then called for an assistant to bring out the first sabotage. An older man came out wearing a girl scout costume, hair up in ridiculous ponytails and skipping like a little girl while carrying a basket. He set it down and skipped away. 

Some of the contestants were dumbfounded by this sudden display of comedy, while Yurio and Minami were laughing hysterically. Allen ignored them and began pulling things out of the basket. 

"What do we have here!? Looks like....saurcraut, pepper jack cheese, pickled eggs, ew. Gummy worms, and um...all sorts of yummy odd picnic stuff." He put everything back and placed it on the table in front of him, "Win this auction and force one opponent to forfeit their basket for this one! Who wants the starting bid?" 

"$600!" Otabek began boldly.   
"$800!" Viktor said.  
"$1000!" Yurio added.   
"$1100!" Otabek said.   
Yurio swore under his breath and called out the last number, "$1200!" 

He won the item and quickly handed it to Yuuri, flipping him off discreetly. Viktor saw this and went on the offense with the next item. 

"What do we have here?" Allen said as an assistant, who was in the background enjoying lunch, suddenly jumped up and began running around screaming and shaking and brushing off invisible bugs. He ran to Allen, handed him a bottle of something, and ran away screaming. Allen inspected the bottle and grinned. 

"Everyone knows ants often invade picnics...however since we can't have real bugs on our food we're going with fake ones! Win this auction and force one of your opponents to have their pants filled with itching powder to simulate such bugs!" 

Yuuri's face turned white and he began the bid, "$800!"   
"$900!" Otabek said.   
"$1000!" Minami said.   
"$1100!" Viktor said.   
"$1500!!" Yuuri shouted frantically, he did not want this. Viktor nudged him for a moment as if to say it was a bad idea. At that moment, he didn't care. He won the bid and pointed to Yuurio. 

"Bastard! Once I'm done with this challenge I'm gonna beat the snot out of you!" 

Regardless, a pair of oversized sweatpants was given to him in which he put on over his uniform. Once secured, an assistant began pouring a healthy dose of itching powder into the pants. The tingle happened immediately and Yurio could only wiggle and scratch trying hard to relieve the uncomfortable itch. 

"Lastly," Allen began, "We have this." He pointed over to a picnic table. It looked like any other picnic table. Allen went over with a random basket that was slightly heavy and placed it on the table. It was clear this table was broken as the top began to break and splinter under the weight, not to mention the legs were broken as the table wobbled to the side and jerked with each movement Allen did using his hands to show it was broken. 

"Win this auction and force one opponent to do all their prepping on this picnic table and you MUST sit down while doing it...just uh, be careful." 

With Yurio's bank account draining fast he stepped out of the auction allowing the others to fight over it. Victor took the winning bid, handing over $500 and giving it to Minami. Allen took center stage once more and started the time. 

"Thirty minutes, picnic lunch, GO!" 

There was a dash to use the slicer as Viktor, Yurio, and Otabek were on their way and there were only two slicers. Yurio lost the race having to stop to scratch and itch, the powder making his skin crawl. He had no choice to but to stand and constantly move his feet and hips as he cut the meat and cheeses. His ballet lessons paying off as it helped ease the discomfort. 

Allen played along with this turn of events and had an assistant bring out a CD player that played random royalty free dance music. Yurio growled and stomped his feet, putting his knife down before his thoughts went wild with his anger. 

Viktor, on the other hand, was enjoying the music and let it move him as he prepped a plate. Yuuri did the same as he stirred the chopped up picked eggs into a salad. Minami, however, had to keep his cool, any small movement would mean losing food or dropping plates. 

"Yuri," Otabek called, he looked over to his friend and with a stirring spoon pointed in his direction. Yurio looked over and just as he did, Otabek smirked, "Bang!" 

Muscle memory was not on Yurio's side as he felt his body give way from the sudden memory of being on the ice dancing with his friend. Thankfully nothing important was in his hand as he fell to the grown on his knees, catching himself and letting the plate hit the ground. 

"Don't take everything so seriously," Otabek said with a smile. Yurio huffed, but played along, "Says the guy with no sabotages!" He shouted playfully. 

"5 minutes!" Allen warned. 

There was another scramble as everyone worked to finish their dishes. Minami was putting together a simple bento box complete with some very unraveled rolled omelettes, and messy sandwiches. Yuuri had his salad ready to go along with grilled cheese sandwiches made with the pita bread and pepper jack he found in the basket. Viktor was swirling around gracefully to the music still with a spring in his step and placed all the pieces to a picnic lunch within bento boxes as well for a Russia meets Japan sort of scene. Otabek was putting a simple meat and cheese lunch with dips and bread crumbles and crackers on a platter. Even Yurio was able to put some finishing touches on his plate, a bit like Otabek's, but with a different assortment, everything layered and circled around the plate in a very interesting display. 

Allen began the countdown from ten and the assistants rushed in to clear the stage of sabotages. The picnic table was taken away and Minami took his bento straight to the judging table. Yurio's itching power filled pants were removed and he was hosed down behind the stage. He was wet, cold, but relieved that the itching had stopped. 

"Utensils down hands up!" Allen called. Everyone had all but finished seconds ago and they held up their hands briefly and stepped away from their workspace. They're hearts pounding now as Gordon Ramsey came out of a nearby cabin and quickly surveyed the dishes before him. 

"Welcome, Mr. Ramsey."

"Glad to be here, what do we have for today's theme?" 

"Picnic lunch." 

Gordon looked at the plates then back at Allen, "Classic? May I go ahead?" 

Allen gestured a hand to the table and Gordon began his critique. Otabek was first and while his face was calm, he was slightly shaking knowing Ramsey was known for his harsh words. 

"Mr. Otabek? You don't mind? Your last name is a bit hard to pronounce...what do you have here?" 

He wasn't taking any offense and he explained his dish, a classic meat and cheese platter, although the cuts were already made, presented on the crackers and a side of fresh grapes and cut apples. Gordon took one cracker and bit into it, along with a helping of fruit. 

"The taste is good, the flavors of sweet and salty work well, but it's still rather...boring. However, the theme is a picnic so I'll give it a pass." 

"Thank you, sir..." Otabek said flatly. 

Viktor was next and he smiled as he presenting his plate. His sandwich pieces were placed in the individual slots along with cut melon in balls on a separate box. 

"You really mixed things up here didn't you?" Gordon said, taken aback by the strange take on the picnic lunch. He built his sandwich and tried the melon. 

"Salted watermelon, didn't expect that, but done well. Everything tastes ok, although I like a little mustard on my sandwich. The only thing I dislike is the presentation. This is cute for a child but not for someone my age. I'm assuming you got your inspiration from your fiance?" 

Viktor was beaming, "Of course!" 

"I heard about the upcoming marriage, she must be a lucky girl." 

The color drained from Yuuri's face at those words, Viktor must have been thinking the same thing because he looked at Yuuri just as he did. Viktor laughed weakly and played it off. 

Minami was next facing the same semi-harsh critique, "I was hoping for lunch, not breakfast, you didn't use enough egg for your roll. Your rice is a little over seasoned, but otherwise, everything looks very good." 

When it came to Yurio, Gordon looked him up and down, "If you can't stand the heat, leave the kitchen...no one said anything about going for a swim." 

Yurio held in his anger and presented his dish. The design was questionable, but Gordon didn't disagree with any of the taste, "Did you cut these yourself?"   
"Yes." 

"I'd like to see more even slices, but I wouldn't mind serving this in a restaurant." 

When Gordon finally turned Yurio pumped his fists in the air triumphantly. While he was cheering for himself it was Yuuri's turn. He had all forgotten about the harsh critique and was all too focused on what he said to Viktor earlier. Did Viktor post something else about the marriage? Was Gordon just confused? Was Viktor planning to be with someone else? 

"Yuuri? What is your dish?" 

The man snapped out of it and stumbled with his explanation about the sandwich. The judging was complete, Yuuri too focused on his own thoughts to really understand what Gordon was saying to him. The chef stepped back and made his choice after some time. 

"The best dish, although a little odd is Yuuri Katsuki," Gordon said. 

Minami cheered for his friend and Viktor patted him on the back. Despite the win, Yuuri could only watch as Gordon left the area, his feet frozen as his mind swarmed with the what ifs and how comes. The round had ended and everyone was leaving happy and he didn't understand why. He had to think things through. 

As they got back to the cabin Minami was still cheering, "Hey Yuuri! How about we get a sn-" He looked around and Yuuri was nowhere to be found, "Hey guys, where's Yuuri?" 

"I thought he was behind us..." Viktor said and he turned to see no one. Fear struck his heart remembering what Gordon had said, "He must be upset...!" 

"Upset about what? Didn't he win the challenge?"   
Otabek caught on and he said, "Ramsey said something back during the judging about how the 'girl' marrying Viktor was lucky." 

"But I thought you were marrying...oooh...." Minami said and Yurio mouthed the same word. 

"Ok, so he ran off? Where could he have gone?" Yurio asked. Eyes were on Viktor as only he understood Yuuri so well. He rubbed his chin in thought. Yuuri was the type to skate when something was on his mind, but with no ice rink in sight the only option was swimming or hiking. The water was seen from everywhere on the campsite so that left the last option. They split up quickly, each taking a different trail. 

Yuuri had found himself going from walking to jogging as he rounded the trial that led up the mountain path. It was a three-hour hike, but he couldn't care in the least at this point. Up ahead was a small rest area and he panted and slowed, stopping for a drink at the water fountain. When he raised himself up he almost shouted seeing a woman waiting behind him for a drink as well. 

"Sorry 'bout that." She said with a smile. Yuuri calmed and recognized her instantly, it was the nurse, although dressed in camp assistant clothing and without her doctor's coat. 

"I thought I'd get some fresh air for a bit..." She studied him for a moment then gasped, "Hey, you know I watch the show when it airs. I didn't know Viktor was going to be married." 

She began to grin and pulled out her phone, "Have you seen the pictures on Instagram? Him and the new girl are so adorable." 

Yuuri's heart could have stopped at that moment and he wouldn't have even known. He stood frozen as she scrolled through her social media and handed him the phone once she found the picture she was looking for. On the screen, clear as day was Viktor and a woman with blond hair and a furred coat standing in the snow as she held onto his lover's arm. The picture was dated back last winter when Viktor had been away for what he said was a family visit. 

It took every bit of strength he had not to break down in front of a stranger, he simply handed the phone back and said, "I didn't know he was either." He then jogged off, once further away from the woman his pace picked up until he was almost at a full sprint. His memory running wild with everything they had been through together. His coach, friend, his *lover* lied to him. He didn't see the tree root in the path and promptly tripped over it, falling over and skidding in the dirt. First, the pain hit, then faded into the treacherous sadness of the realization why Viktor was here in the first place. Money for him and his girlfriend's wedding. He was able to get up and take a few steps, only to put his head and hands on a tree and sob endlessly with this thought.


End file.
